A Love that Strong
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: Merlin is said to never be destined for love. What happens when Aura, Princess of Amour crosses paths with him? Will what happened in her past bring up situations that will rock any chance of them being together or will it be Merlin's destiny that forever severs any chance he had of true happiness?
1. The Stranger

**Authors Note: Hey there! I am still working on the sequel to the Final Farewell, I promise. My inspiration for that story though has been a little short though. I have been working on this idea for a while and would love some feed back on what you think. Don't judge the OC idea too quickly though. :) **

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

**Disclaimer: I am hoping this shall suffice for the entirety of this story. I do not own Merlin BBC, nor any of its characters that I mention. There will be a few spoilers from Season 3 and such, but I will let you know which chaps have them. If anything doesn't look like Merlin or you don't remember seeing it or hearing it mentioned... it most likely came from my mind and imagination. I do not make any profit off of this either it is just for fun. There. I hope this disclaimer suffices.**

* * *

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued to her destination. Her purple dress was soiled with mud and blood. Her cloak had tears embedded in it. Her limbs and body ached with exhaustion. The short pieces of her hair fell out of the braided bun, making it look like she was a maid. The only thing that gave away her status as a royal was her silver necklace that still hung around her neck. It had the crest of her family strung on a simple but sturdy chain, it had been her great-grandmothers on her fathers side. She also wore her grandmother's ring on her left hand, third finger. It had an enchantment put upon it by her grandmother herself to keep her safe. The rings stone was a deep sapphire, propped up onto ornately carved prongs. The band matched the setting and the swirls and designs continued around her finger. It was specially made for her by her grandmother. She was finally at the gates of Camelot. She sighed in gratefulness and thanked the heavens that she made it. There was a blonde man and a black haired man standing in front. The black haired man was lanky but very cute, her tired mind registered. Though for some reason she knew that the black haired man could be a force to be reckoned with. The blonde was quite stunning and his build was thicker and sturdy. She stumbled towards them and saw the blonde one place his hand on his sword, she couldn't blame him, she knew she was quite a sight. She smiled lightly as they came towards her. The blonde's voice was guarded as he asked, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I…" She was surprised at how weak her voice sounded, so she tried again with any strength that she could possibly still have. "I… am… Aura Ekanta Damours." She said looking into the blue eyes of both the men that stood in front of her. The blonde still had his hand on his sword, though a type of recognition flashed upon his eyes and the raven haired man looked ready like he was ready to protect the blonde. She quickly figured that the black haired man had to be a servant and the blonde a knight or some other ranking of high order. "I am… the Princess… and heir… to the thrown… of… Amour. We have… been… attacked." With that she fell and the last part of her conscious mind was shocked to see that the black haired man had rushed forward to catch her. The blonde began throwing out orders while the onyx haired man held her and told her in hushed voices that everything would be alright. That _she _would be alright. She let the blackness and darkness help caress her for sometime as her eyes closed and on her face a slight smile. She felt extremely safe in the arms of the servant.


	2. To Meet and Recognize

**OK. Here is the next chapter of the story! :D I hope y'all like it. :) Make sure to tell me what you think. :)**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Aura awoke to hushed voices talking amongst themselves. She could hear them quite well and due to her unusual training on the field as a knight she laid still and kept her breathing regular. She didn't want to be detected.

"That ring has magic Gaius." She heard a younger man say.

"Merlin, she is the Princess of another kingdom, what do want me to do? Tell Uther? She'll be dead with in two mornings, Princess or not." The man, Gaius, retorted back.

"Yes, but shouldn't she know that she has friends that are like her? That she isn't alone in a kingdom that has banned magic. Her kingdom was attacked. She most likely has magic. You want her to be alone with no one to talk to, here? Here of all places?" The younger man said, Merlin, he was called. _Alright_, Aura thought. She was in a kingdom where magic was banned. She had magic since she was born, how was she supposed to stop it? She then wondered what the younger man, Merlin, meant when he said that "she wasn't alone". She decided to take a risk.

"Yes, well, Merlin…" Gaius began but was cut off by Aura sitting up, wincing slightly at the discomfort in her back as she got up. She was still in her purple dress and it was still disgustingly filthy.

"I would love to have a friend who understood. It has been a while, even if my kingdom does allow magic, most did not know my family possessed it." She smiled wistfully, standing up fully now. "Yes, my ring does have an enchantment on it." She nodded her head to her left hand. "It is not cursed; it was made by my grandmother to protect me." She smiled at both the older and younger man in front of her, which both looked shocked. She then looked at the younger one and said, "Merlin, you are the one who caught me when I fell?" Merlin nodded his head, but no words were spoken quite yet. "Thank you so much." She touched the crest of her family that adorned her neck. She then saw Gaius resting on the table. Her eyes widened in recognition. "My God, Gaius, do you ever rest? You look absolutely exhausted. Please sit." She went over to him and sat him down at the table where Merlin and he ate dinner most nights. He smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Mi Lady." Gaius said, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh, we'll have none of that. It is Aura; to both of you." She smiled kindly. "You must be the blonde haired mans servant?" she directed the question towards Merlin.

"Yes, that was Prince Arthur." Merlin said, speaking for the first time. Aura refused to notice the things that his voice did to her heart.

"Ah, Prince Arthur… He's changed so much." Aura smiled knowingly. "Is he still as big of an idiot as he was before?"

"Who has taken to calling me an idiot this time?" Arthur said as he strolled into the physician's and servants shared chambers.

"Well, if you wouldn't act like one then I am sure your people would not have reason or cause to call you as such. Though obviously you still are." Aura said with a smile, watching her friend stop at the doorway bewildered to see her up and awake. He had been told that she could be asleep for a day or two more.

"Aura?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, it is I Arthur. Long time no see." She said before she walked towards him and found herself in his arms. She laughed at how he held her like she was the last possession on Earth.

"I am so glad you are alright Aura." Arthur said, kissing her cheek.

"When ever am I not?" She said with a smile, stepping back from Arthur's arms though one still held her around her waist of her muddied dress. Gaius and Merlin looked quite confused.

"Sire, may I ask what is going on?" Gaius asked.

"Ah, Sire, is it now?" Aura said, poking Arthur in the ribs. He shied away from the feeling that the poking created, it made him want to laugh. Not many knew he was ticklish.

"Be quiet Aura." He said playfully, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Arthur and I were childhood friends. My mother was Arthur's Mother's sister. Our mother's got pregnant at the same time and I was born a day after Arthur, which he continuously makes sure I am aware of. After Aunt Ygraine passed, my father used to come here quite often and Arthur and I would always get into trouble." She smiled and shook her head. "That is how we knew each other." She finished, still smiling. Arthur laughed and rolled his eyes at her. He drew her into a quick hug and then said, "Father is expecting you soon. He said after you wake he wishes to see you."

"Oh, but I can't go see him like this! I look like an utter mess!" She said to Arthur.

"I will have someone bring you a dress, Merlin can help you get ready from here if you'd like and both would be comfortable with?" Arthur asked, shocking Merlin because he was actually asking. Merlin began nodding

"Oh, of course Arthur dear, Merlin can help me get ready. My best friend, Alex, always helps me. He is gentler than the maids when brushing my hair." She smiled reassuringly as Arthur made his way out the door.

"You don't mind helping me be a bit more… presentable, do you Merlin? You won't have to help me change or anything like that. I do that by myself. I just need someone to make sure I don't trip on anything, I can be quite clumsy." Aura said.

"Of course. It would be no problem to help you get ready for your council with Uther." Merlin said. The dress arrived just then. A maid handed it to Merlin who walked past Aura and into a back bedroom. Aura watched as Merlin laid the entire outfit out with extreme care and precision. It made her smile at the care he was taking. He then walked back out and said, "You can change in the room back there. I will wait right here for you." Aura nodded and then walked back towards the room. She quietly shut the door and scoped the room. It was simple and quite small, but she liked it. There was a window to the right that looked out to all of Camelot. She looked out as she stood on a chest. She smiled at the people walking around, talking and arguing. It was an amazing kingdom, but it made her miss home dreadfully. She became quite scared for her parents. Though she shook off the feeling as she went to stand in front of the bed. The gown was absolutely exquisite. It was deep purple velvet, with gold embroidering around the squared neckline. Arthur remembered that she preferred purple velvet dresses. It had a hood attached, which she greatly appreciated. The sleeves were almost as long as the gown itself. The gown was about two to three inches longer than she was tall but that was alright, she always liked the look. There was also a purple head piece that went with the dress. She laid it next to it and decided she would examine it in a minute when she had finished dressing. She took off her soiled dress and laid across a chair that was near by, she didn't want to dirty the bed sheets. She then slipped the purple dress on and sighed at the relief of having a clean dress on. She then looked at the purple head piece that was lying on the bed. She picked it up and then her eyes widened and she gasped as she recognized the piece. It was Ygraine's and had been passed to Arthur after she had died. It was the most coveted possession of hers that he had and now she held it in her hands. She smiled and then opened the door and walked out to where Gaius and Merlin sat. She carried her dress from before with her along with the head piece. She saw Merlin sitting next to an empty space on the bench, a hair brush next to him. She sat next to him and she placed the muddied, soiled dress on top of the table, the purple head piece next to it.

"Are you feeling any better?" Merlin asked and it touched Aura's heart as she heard the true concern in his voice. "I know you must've wanted a bath and I will make sure that one of the maids draw you one as soon as your audience with the king is through." Merlin said. Aura smiled and placed her right hand on to Merlin's left forearm.

"Merlin, it is ok. The dress is wonderful and this is all more than I could ask for. You all have been wonderful." She said, looking to Merlin and then to Gaius. They both just smiled when Merlin interrupted the silence.

"Would you like me to brush your hair? I am sure that it must not be comfortable." Merlin said eyeing the mess she knew was her hair. He then smiled and she saw the pureness that he possessed shine through his eyes. She nodded her head, unable to speak for some reason. Merlin reached up and began undoing the braid. His fingers swift and nimble, but soft and gentle. Aura leaned back as he began undoing the braid, allowing her hair to flow freely; unrestrained and very curly. He began brushing her hair with the surest of movements but the most tender as well. She hardly felt a thing. She sighed in contentment as he continued working the tangles out of her hair. Finally, the tangles were out and her curls were as free as any wild flower bush. Aura then asked him to help her secure the head piece to her head, so it wouldn't fall off. He did this quickly and calmly. She then stood before him and asked, "How do I look?" A little uncertain of herself, for a reason she did not want to know.

"You look beautiful." Merlin whispered, before a grin broke across his face. Unbeknownst to the two, Gaius watched with a small, knowing smile of his own.

"I hate to be a bother Gaius, but would you happen to have a mirror?" Aura asked, taking her eyes off of Merlin's.

"Of course." Gaius replied, bringing over a small mirror. She looked at her self. She looked the same; her hazel eyes were as bright as ever, though she could see the sadness that was hidden in the cavern of her soul. Her deep mahogany hair was curly and she felt it fall to her waist. Some escaped pass her shoulder and sat itself on her collar bone as the tresses stretched down to her waist. Her complexion was fine and her face was no longer as dirty as she was sure it had been. She nodded and handed the mirror back to Gaius. "Thank you." She said. "Merlin, would you mind taking me to King Uther?" Aura asked, squaring her shoulders.

"Of course, Aura." Merlin said, holding out his arm. Aura took it and Merlin lead the way down to the throne room.


	3. A Story of Defense

**Authors Note: Hey there guys! Here is the third update to this story! :D I hope you all are enjoying it. :) Please drop me a note/review to tell me what you guys think. I have no idea how long this story will be... :D I have a feeling it will be a long one. :) And yes, I have such a feeling that Aura seems too perfect. Very bright, intelligent, brave, daring, kind and caring, willing to stand up to anyone and has a feeling that everyone is equal... You just don't obtain those characteristics and beliefs with a snap of anyone's fingers. (You can disagree if you would like :)) I feel that those come from a past of seeing, hearing and experiencing different situations. But we will soon find out WHY she is that way in a few chapters ahead... Just kind of get to know her now. She has a very dark past. So...**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Aura walked into the thrown room and took in the sight before her; the King and the Prince next to him. She smiled, because it reminded her of when she would sit at her throne with her mother next to her and her father next to her mother. It made the tears creep back and a lump that was too big to imagine form in her throat, but she kept her emotions in check. She was the Princess of Amour. She was supposed to be the epitome of strength and poise and understanding in times of good and bad. Aura noticed Merlin had slipped back a bit when they entered the room and now he was completely behind her. She saw by the way he acted servants were treated differently here; like underclassman. She continued walking towards the king and Arthur. Aura finally made it to the king and watched Merlin continue up the steps and stand in behind Arthur's throne. For some reason, Merlin being up there made her feel smaller and insignificant, like he was more important and more domineering, though he was just a servant and scrawny at best, it was like he was supposed to be up there, illuminating all the dark corners with his light. The corners that were tainted with hatred and uncaring he illuminated them with love and kindness and care. She looked at King Uther and saw the coldness in his blue eyes behind his facade of kindness. She curtsied slightly and then came back up as quickly. Aura was in the firm belief that everyone was the same and that meant that peasants didn't get treated any differently than royals.

"Aura, I am so sorry to hear about your kingdom. We are sending out knights this evening. What exactly happened?" Uther asked, seeming deeply concerned and it made Aura wonder if it was real or was it just for show.

"Allow me to start from the beginning." Aura said, taking a deep breathe. She hadn't retold the story yet to anyone. Not Merlin, not Arthur; no one. "It all began six nights ago." And she began to tell her tale.

_She closed her curtains to her room and put the candles out. She lay in her bed and was about to go to sleep when the warning bells rung out like a war call. She immediately woke up and went to her door; she threw it open to find her mother and father there. _

"_Mother, Father; what are you doing here? What's wrong?" She asked when she saw her father looking around quite concerned as if someone was going to jump out and attack them. Her father pushed her back into her room and her mother was soon gathering her cloak and her favorite dress. She began changing her in front of her father as he began to talk._

"_We have been in peace talks all week, Aura." Aura looked confused at this statement, she didn't know this was happening and normally she knew everything. Her parents shared everything with her, they felt it was the way she would be a good leader of her kingdom when she became Queen, to already be familiar with everything and the people. "In order for the peace talks to go through and be successful, King Hadford wanted you to marry his son Mailor. He added it at the end of the peace talks, right before I was about to sign them. If your friend Alex hadn't come in to tell me I would have signed them and you would be in an arranged marriage right now. I said no the whole peace treaty and said there would be no peace if he didn't erase that part of the treaty immediately. He left in anger, taking his son with him. He has come and attacked the kingdom, Aura, with his knights and anyone else he could muster. He is coming to take you Aura. We must get you out of the kingdom and then you need to hide in Camelot. You will be safe there." Her father finished as her mother finished helping put on her cloak. Aura rushed over to her father._

"_What about you father? What will happen to you and mother?" She said, tears running down her face as she realized her parents would not be coming with her. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered. Her mother came and they all embraced for a moment when they heard someone attempting to knock the door down. Her father and mother quickly looked up and her father looked down at her, he pushed a bag into her hand and said, "You will never be alone."_

_Her mother said, "Don't loose that. We will see you soon." She smiled one of her somewhat crinkly smiles as her husband drew his sword when another bang hit the door. "There is a passage way right there. Go through it and you will find Alex at the end of the tunnel. You both get out of here." Her mother looked at her with stern eyes. Aura went over and got the passage way open. She looked back when one of the axes went through the door. _

"_What about you? What will happen to you?" Aura asked, bag clutched in her hand._

"_Don't worry about us." Her father said._

"_Just go." Her mother finished, both looking at the door. Aura looked at the door and said, "I love you." Her parents both turned and said together, "We love you too Aura." She then left and moved the piece of wall that blocked the passage way before, though she couldn't get it fully shut. She began running down the hall that was illuminated by one torch in the middle. She took it and it helped lead her way through the tunnel. She reached the near end and saw Alex there._

_"Run faster Aura!" He yelled. At the same time Aura heard her mother scream. It was a wonder how that sound made it through the crack of the passage way door, but it echoed all around her._

"_Mother!" She yelled, turning to run back to try and help her mother; Alex grabbed her and she dropped the torch, it igniting the hay that was there, making it impossible to pass. He picked her up and carried her through the forest, sobbing all the way; though she still clutched her bag. Alex, finally put her down after she had stopped sobbing and wiped her tears on his tunic. She knew she had to start walking, now was not the time for grieving, she could do that later. A small part of her wondered when she would ever be able to grieve."_

"Alex was kidnapped a day later." Her voice breaking as the tears spilt down her dress forming droplets on her dress that wouldn't be absorbed. She hastily wiped her tears away with her small hands. She instantly wished that Merlin was next to her to comfort her. She looked at him and immediately saw that he wanted to as well, but knew he settled for a reassuring smile. A part of her wondered how she could feel this close to him in this short amount of time.

"Ah, well Alex was just a servant, he could have been replaced." Uther said, waving his hand and dismissing his absence, like it was nothing. He didn't care, she realized. He must have felt his people were privileged to live where they lived, in the great Camelot. Where as she and her parents felt honored that the people had decided to live there. They could go to other kingdoms, but they chose not to.

"He wasn't just a servant. He was my friend." Aura said shocking the king into silence. "He was a person as well; servants have feelings as well as royals. I know that it may seem incomprehensible to you but they do and they understand the world, sometimes, much more than we of a royal bloodline do. Don't you agree? Sire?" Aura said, looking innocently but had a fire burning bright in her eyes, saying that she wouldn't back down without a fight. Also, it wasn't like the King could just disagree now. If he did then the word would be spread around and he would have an uprising of the kingdom. She smiled slightly, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. He looked uncomfortable and she knew that he hadn't expected this from her. He didn't know who he was dealing with.

"I... well… Yes, of course." Uther said, shifting in his seat. Seeing that his father was uncomfortable and that Aura had just won, Arthur got up out of his seat and walked towards Aura.

"Father, I will be showing Aura to her chambers." Arthur said to Uther.

"Yes, Yes, of course." Waving them off like he did Alex. Arthur proceeded to show Aura out when she made a small curtsy and followed him out, she felt Merlin behind her and smiled when he was fully next to her halfway down the hall. Arthur continued to walk and finally stopped at a door she instantly recognized. It was her room, from so long ago. She walked in and saw that several things that she had left here were not lost like she feared. She smiled as she walked in.

"My old room." She said aloud.

"Yes, the one with the second best view." Arthur joked. It was a long standing joke between them that this room had a great view because across from it was a stone building, blocking any possible view the room might have been able to show off. She laughed along with him. Arthur said that he would send in the seamstress and maid, Gwen, to take her measurements and begin making dresses for her.

"Arthur," She quietly began. He looked up at her from his explanation. "I would like to go with the knights and you tonight to my kingdom." She said determined. Arthur looked at her as if she was crazy and Merlin did the same.

"Do you have a death wish?" Arthur asked; Merlin nodded his head in agreement.

"No, I don't but I have to see what has become of my kingdom. I can defend myself." Aura said, defiantly. Arthur laughed and Merlin looked curiously at her.

"Ok, sure with a sword you'll do wonderful." Arthur laughed. Aura looked around and found a sword behind her on the wall. She drew it out and pointed it at Arthur.

"Would you like to see?" She said no joking on her face.

"Are you serious? You haven't ever picked up one of those in your life." Arthur said, placing his hand on his sword, not knowing.

"Well, that is my problem to worry about. Are you going to back down from a challenge Prince Arthur?" She asked, playful, knowing that he could never back down from a challenge. He then drew out his sword and got into his fighting stance, she did the same.

"Don't hold back now." She said, as she threw the sword against his. The swords began clashing and Merlin had moved into the corner, watching in amusement. Aura then blocked one of the swings with a horizontal sword. She kept him there and said, "You're holding back Arthur." She grunted in surprise and stumbled a bit when he threw her back and barely gave her anytime to recover from the shock before he was barreling towards her. She neatly moved herself to the side at the last minute and watched with a slight smile as Arthur barreled past her.

"Arthur, I think you need to practice a bit more with some target practice. You are retched." She said as Arthur turned in confusion and Aura barreled forward, the clashing came more violently than before finally Arthur tripped and Aura knocked his sword to the side. She pointed it at him, as he was flattened and said, "Since I just disarmed the Crowned Prince of Camelot does that mean I am capable of protecting myself?" Arthur nodded and Aura turned her back. Arthur went to grab his sword and jumped up. He came rushing towards her, trying to surprise her when she stepped aside again and found his sword through the headboard. She laughed as he pulled it out and she put her sword back.

"Now, gentleman, I must rest before I head off with you. Please Merlin; fetch Gwen and someone to draw me a bath, if you could. Arthur, no objections, I will accompany you to my kingdom. Please go tell your father that there will be another that will need a horse on you trip." She turned and began to brush her hair as Arthur was grumbling on the way out about being beaten by a girl.

"Oh, Arthur?" Aura said, as Arthur was half way out the door.

"Yes, Aura?" Arthur said with a bit of a smile and a wary voice.

"Thank you." She gently touched the head piece. She smiled. "I will return it to you after my bath." She said. He smiled, walked over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You are welcome, and you can wear it for a little while longer, it looks beautiful on you. You make it stunning." He smiled warmly and then left, Merlin following out after him. She smiled and sighed. She knew from the tales of a few of her Druid friends what a great King Arthur would be and what a breath of fresh air he would be for magic of all kinds. Though it wouldn't be all Arthur's doing alone, Emrys would be there to help him, from very early on. Emrys would form Arthur into what he needed to be. She then stopped brushing her hair and looked shocked and wide eyed as a suspicion dawned across her. She remembered how Merlin had looked so ready to protect Arthur, but he had no sword or anything on him; how loyal he seemed to Arthur. She found herself asking herself, was a legend playing out right before her eyes?


	4. Tuck Me In

**Authors Note: Ok. Here is Chapter 4! :D YAY! I would like to give a BIG thank you to BeMyGirl for the review of this story; and to 1BrownEyedGirl1 for favoriting this story. I had a smile on my face for the entirety of Sunday and will for Monday. Thank you sooo much. Virtual cookies, or brownies or ice cream to both of you! :D Ok. So, continue on. :) Enjoy. And please tell me what you think! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Catori :DDD**

* * *

Aura had just finished brushing her hair when Gwen came in with another servant. Gwen and the other female servant curtsied and began their duties. Gwen came up to Aura and told Aura to get the most accurate measurements that she would need to go behind the screen and take off her dress. Aura nodded her head and went behind the screen as the female servant began a bath for her. In the middle of changing the other female servant asked, "What kind of soap would you like Mi'Lady? We have one that smells like roses or one that smells like the sweetest cherry." She said in a quiet timber.

"What is your name?" Aura asked over the top of the screen as she stepped out of her dress, her shoes were discarded near the screen.

"Oh, Margaret, Mi'Lady." The female servant quickly curtsied and then looked back at Aura.

"Well then, Margaret, I would love the rose one. They are my favorite smell and flower." Aura smiled and allowed the maid to go back to work. Gwen then stepped around the screen, after Aura had completely shed her clothing, and began to fit many patterns up against her body, making sure they fit correctly. Aura stood there and her mind began catching up with her body. She was so tired. Finally, after what seemed like years when it was only a matter of minutes, Gwen was done and promised her a wardrobe of clothes by the end of tomorrow. She would also have a sleeping gown after she got out of the bath and one for when she accompanied the knights to her kingdom. Aura nodded and smiled tiredly. Gwen left and Aura found that the maid Margaret had drawn her bath, it smelling of roses. Aura smiled and sunk her way down into the warm water, her muscles slowing undoing themselves of the knots they had formed. The tension was slowly leaving her body. It was too soon that the water was cold. Aura didn't want to bother any one to get more warm water and more importantly she didn't want to get out. She looked around quickly and stared at the water, her eyes glowed gold and the water was once again steaming. She sighed and sunk further into the water. She then heard the door open and from her vantage point she could see Merlin come in with two different dresses. One was white with a square neckline and silver adornments at the elbow of the sleeves and around the neckline. It was as long as the other one she was given and had long bell sleeves that reached the floor. The other dress was a deep red with gold accents and a lined hood. Each was absolutely exquisite. She smiled as Merlin laid each dress out with the same care he did the other dress.

"Merlin?" She called from behind the screen that hid the bath she was in. She saw Merlin jump because he didn't see her.

"Yes, Mi'Lady?" Merlin asked, she could see that he was looking around to try and locate where her voice was coming from.

"I am behind the screen Merlin. Could you hand me the white dress please, I wish to go to lie down." Aura smiled as she saw Merlin set the white dress over the screen. Aura dried off with a linen that Gwen had left behind, she then slipped the white dress over her head and reveled in how the dress was cut to mold itself on her body. The bottom flared out with extra material. Gwen had done a spectacular job. Aura stepped out and saw that Merlin was tidying up the room, making sure things were in their place and in order. Aura walked over to her bed and pulled the sheets down. Merlin then looked up and saw her in her night gown. She was always told that men shouldn't see women in their sleeping attire unless you are married. She always thought she would feel uncomfortable with someone's eyes on her but she never felt more comfortable. She smiled in appreciation as he said in awe, "You look… wonderful." He began to shut the curtains in the room to block out the sun as she laid her head down on the pillow. She was about to pull up the comforters but couldn't reach them. She saw Merlin's pale fingers bring them around her and tuck her in.

"Good night." He whispered as he walked out of the room. She just murmured in reply and was soon in a deep and dreamless sleep.


	5. Purple, Pinks and Oranges in the Sky

**Authors Note: Well, guys...I am almost out of school! :D This means: That for all of you who have Favorited, Story Alerted and Reviewed The Making of Caerwyn and A Love That Strong it means that there shalt be coming MORE FREQUENT updates. :-) So, excited about that. :D Also, thank you so much to askme2believe; MamzelleHermy and 1BrownEyedGirl1 for favoriting, story alerting and reviewing. Also, does anyone understand the Image Manager? Ok. Here is the story now. I know this is a little bit of a short chapter but, there should a pretty long one coming up in the next few. :D Please Please PLEASE tell me what you think! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

When Aura woke the sun was setting and painting the sky with purples, pinks and the dark night followed closely behind. Night was always her favorite time, she thought as she slipped out of bed and allowed her bare feet to touch the stone that radiated it chill, it helped wake her up and bring her mind back from the peaceful caverns sleep sent it to. She was still a bit tired but feeling so much better. She went over to the window and saw that one of the rooms in the building across had a light in it. Someone was in there. She figured that she should step away from her window and begin to get ready to leave with the knights, Arthur and Merlin but something made her glued to the window as she watched. She was shocked as she saw the window with the light open and a man with jet black hair stick his head out and inhale deeply, it seemed that he was leaning against the window for support. She smiled as she recognized the man. She smiled as he looked over to her window and looked shocked for a moment. He then in return smiled back and Aura shook her head. The view this room had was defiantly number one, especially now since she figured out that Merlin's room was the one she was looking at. She would be able to see him and that made her feel a bit safer. She nodded her head towards him and then at the same time they turned back to their perspective rooms. Aura began changing out of her sleeping gown behind the screen. She slipped the red one on and then drew a black fur that was in her room around her shoulders. She got cold very easily and it was quite unbecoming when her teeth were chattering. She slipped on a simple pair of shoes that had no heel. They were completely flat. She looked around her room and spotted the leather belt that someone must have left for her. It would carry a sword and what appeared to be a dagger. The dagger was already on there. A simple one with leather wrapped around the handle and silver accents. She slipped the belt on around her hips and set out. She would need to find a sword before they set off. She started down the hall and finally found her way to the thrown room. Inside was Arthur, Uther and a few of the knights, Merlin stood behind Arthur dressed in regular attire; the knights and Arthur had on their chain mail and amour. She curtsied quickly and then began talking with Arthur as everyone else talked amongst themselves. Arthur told her that they should be there by dawn and that they would be riding all night. Since she was coming with them, riding in the night, it would lessen any chances of any one seeing her. Aura understood and finally the King got up and addressed the knights, Arthur and everyone in the room.

"We are going to be helping a kingdom who is an ally as well as a friend. Please, make sure to come back safe and sound." Uther said, and with that the knights, Arthur, Merlin and Aura set off for the stables to gather their horses and start their journey.


	6. A Shy Smile

**Authors Note: ****Ok. Here is chapter 6. Tell me how you guys like it! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Merlin quickly came over after helping Arthur onto his horse to help Aura onto hers. Aura was fixing the saddle when Merlin appeared a grin on his face.

"Ah, Merlin, it is good to see that Arthur hasn't worked you to death." Aura joked.

"Not yet he hasn't." Merlin said, his face serious but his eyes betraying the straight line his mouth was set in and letting Aura know he was joking. Aura laughed and it felt good to be able to do that, even in the midst of what was going on.

"Would you like help on your horse?" Merlin asked, a smile that to anyone outside the two talking looked quite shy and bashful.

"If you would like to help me up, Merlin." Aura said, clearly surprised that he would help. She didn't expect it from him and it looked like he was doing this because he wanted to. She didn't expect someone to help her onto her horse.

"Of course I do Aura." Merlin said quietly, almost too quietly. Aura smiled as Merlin crouched down and held his hands out in an interlocking grasp. Aura placed her left foot lightly on his hands before asking, "This won't hurt you will it? I don't want to hurt you." She said, seeming quite concerned as everyone else was getting ready to ride off.

"Of course not." Merlin smiled up brightly and Aura nodded her head. She then placed her weight on her left foot and pushed herself onto the horses saddle, riding to the side unlike all the other knights were doing. She smiled down and Merlin and said, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Merlin said as he got onto the horse that was next to hers. A few moments later they were riding out of Camelot and towards Aura's kingdom. Aura's sword that was given to her to use jumped against her leg as the horse galloped along and the folds of her dress hid the dagger. She felt her ring hum against her finger and Aura knew she was ready for whatever danger lurked in what she knew were going to be the ruins of her kingdom. She could only hope that her mother and father made it out alive.


	7. I do?

**Author's Note: Here is a long chapter guys! I hope you all enjoy. I have one more exam before I am FINALLY out of school... Whoop! Whoop! :D Ok. Let me know what y'all think. :)**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

The night caressed them as they rode through the forest. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the hooves of the horses and the crickets chirping, other than that, it was silent and calm. Aura rode behind Arthur, who was in front and Merlin's horse, Bayabell, kept up with the horse she was given, Hetayel. Merlin's horse was a dark brown and black, a striking contrast to Aura's horse who was pure and stark white. They continued riding, none making a sound though the glances between Merlin and Aura said enough to all that could see around them. The sun began to rise after a long night's travel and the darkness was washed away with light and brightness as the sun crept over the East Mountain, looking all straight in the eye. They all began to ride faster as they neared the kingdom. When they finally reached a hill that showed the kingdom below Aura could do nothing but gasp. Smoke rose off the bricks like rain fell from clouds. Arthur nodded to his men as they made it to the gates of Amour and they all split up into different directions; leaving Arthur, Merlin and Aura to steady themselves. Aura jumped down onto the broken cobble street stained with sweat, blood and tears and began to look around what used to be her home. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she saw carts were destroyed and you could see below the rubble the women, children and men who were not as lucky as she was, they didn't escape Hadford's men. She bent down as she saw a necklace that was lying on top of the rocks. As Arthur looked away Aura quickly whispered a spell that made sure the necklace was not enchanted. She nodded her head and pocketed the necklace. She continued to be in front as the walked down the destroyed alley that held so many memories that were so sacred to her now. She turned right at the end of the alley, this looked like it was headed to the castle. She quickly drew her sword as she entered one of the passages that were under the castle. Arthur and Merlin quickly noticed how the end of the tunnel was scorched, there had to have been a fire at the end or the beginning of this tunnel, though neither mentioned it.

"Aura, where are we headed?" Arthur asked as his hold on his sword tightened as he began to look around, very tensely. Aura swallowed so that she could speak because she knew what lied ahead.

"My room." She whispered as she took a left. She hadn't realized before but Merlin was right next to her. She drew such comfort from his presence, it gave her the will to go on. The tunnel finally began to slope up and after a few more minutes of walking they were at a brick wall. Arthur and Merlin both looked at each other with a bit more than confusion written on their face when Aura pushed against the brick and it began to move. She continued pushing until the large brick door was completely open as all three walked into her room. The first thing they noticed was the room was ransacked. Torn through in every way possible; pillows were on the floor, the bed was a complete mess, the windows were opened, the cabinet that held her dresses was open and dresses were scattered around the floor, the box that held her jewelry was completely dumped and it looked like it was gone through. Aura noted though that her parents were no where to be found. Her grip on the handle of her sword tightened until her knuckles were white.

"No one's here." She heard Arthur say. She nodded tightly as she continued to look around the room. Something didn't feel right. Arthur left saying he was going to go with Gwaine, Percival and Leon to check the lower parts of the castle.

"Take as much time as you need." Arthur said leaving. "We'll wait for you in the courtyard." Aura nodded as he disappeared. She slightly relaxed as she closed her eyes.

"My home." Aura choked out; Merlin was there instantly, his arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her closer, gently running his fingers across her hair. That's when she heard it, the creaking of a door. She quickly froze and turned, pushing Merlin behind her. She walked up to the wardrobe as opened the door with her sword.

"Aura, what's-" Merlin began and was cut off by the sound of Aura shushing him. She stepped back and waited. She finally took her sword again and moved her clothes and that's when she saw the boots that had to belong to another pair of feet. She soon found out who's feet they belonged to as the man jumped out and another she could see from her peripheral vision grabbed Merlin. The man held Merlin tightly so he couldn't get away and even if he didn't, the sword at Merlin's throat prevented him from moving at all if he valued his life. Aura looked at the man in front of her. His black hair went to about his shoulders and his emerald eyes held a hunger that only a wild animal held while it hunted its prey. His thick build gave away that he was Prince, he had trained his entire life to be a successful knight, though he had no idea that she had that training. His thick fingers gripped the handle to the long silver sword that was in his possession. His gruff looking hands gripped the same handle adding to the power he had over her. His muscular arms lead up to his covered upper arms. His broad shoulders gave a look of a shelf that held his head up; on display for everyone. He thought he was God's gift to women.

"Mailor." Aura said politely, nodding her head to the man in front of her.

"Ah, Aura, it is good to see you again. You are still so beautiful even with that sword that you are going to try and hurt me with. Why don't you put that down, sweetheart and then we can go to my kingdom. You don't have to try and pretend to be something that you just aren't. You are a delicate Princess, not a warrior. Come now Aura, put down the sword and come with me. I can give you everything you want." Mailor said, the danger glinting in his eyes.

"You can give nothing that I want Mailor. You do not know me, you do not know who you are dealing with Mailor. Please leave. I do not want to harm you. You may be misguided but you do not deserve to die." Aura said calmly as she kept Merlin in the corner of her eye.

"Oh, you couldn't kill me sweetheart; but it seems that you aren't going down without a fight. If it is a fight, Aura, my love, you want then it is a fight you shall get. I will try not to hurt you too badly." Mailor said before rushing towards Aura. Aura clashed her sword with his and the fighting began. Clashes of steel meeting steel could be heard quite some ways. Aura's yell when Mailor's sword hit her arm, some would say, could be heard for miles. Though as she backed him up to the window, some would say his scream was the loudest as he found out just what a good swords-woman looked like. Aura had him pinned right near the open window, he was just about to attempt to plunge his sword through her abdomen when she got to it first. Her sword pierced his flesh and as shocked as he was his sword left his hand and clattered against the ground. She took her right uninjured arm and pushed him back. He tumbled backward out of the window and as he fell to his doom his scream was blood curdling and then, nothing. Aura dared not to look down at what she was sure was his broken body.

"AURA!" She heard Merlin scream and as she turned and saw the other man that had held Merlin captive barrel towards her, she figured that she was more valuable to him than Merlin was. She quickly swiped him across his abdomen and he too fell out the same window but not before his sword had caught Aura and cut a deep gash in her left hip. He fell with the same scream that Mailor had fallen with but Aura fell to the ground with no sound, like a true warrior. No sound was heard as she collapsed to the ground. Merlin was instantly by her side and she relaxed as his arms wound around her. Merlin began making tunicates out of his tunic, tying each one firmly around the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.. After he was done, she could limp back to the horses but the blood loss was substantial. She quickly told Merlin to grab a few things and began pointing them out, with the energy that was leaving her body quite quickly. She couldn't leave with out her mother's locket, her father's staff, her crown that had been her grandmothers or her great-grandmothers onyx earrings. She also told him that in the drawer beside her bed held a box as big as a book. She told him to grab that as well. He put those in the sack that was with him and they began their descent down the stairs as they headed for the courtyard. As they approached Merlin carried more of Aura's weight, she refused him carrying her when he offered. Finally, they made it and Aura sighed in relief. Arthur smiled when he saw her but that smile was quickly wiped off when he saw in her left hand she still clutched her sword and that Merlin, on her right carried most of her weight. He ran over, the other knights joining him.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as he saw the blood that was on her dress and the tunicate on her left arm and hip made of Merlin's shirt.

"There was someone in the room Arthur." Aura explained, nearly giving out on Merlin, but he held her up. Arthur went to grab her but Merlin stopped him.

"Arthur, we must get her back to Camelot, I can explain everything there, but we need to get her out of here." Merlin said as he made his way to his horse. He helped her onto the horse and as soon as they were off Aura passed out, either from blood loss or the pain, little did any of the knights know it was from a spell that Merlin had whispered that would take Aura's pain away and make her sleep. If she was magic she needed sleep and time to heal and she would be OK; and Merlin kept telling himself just that, that she would be OK, because she needed to be OK.


	8. The Follower

**Author's Note: Guys! I am DONNNNNNNEEEEE with school! And I believe that I passed ALL of my classes! ! :DD So, Summer Break is H.E.R.E.! **

**Ok. Here is the 8th chapter of A Love That Strong. I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Merlin stood in the room next to Gaius as they dressed the wounds. Aura's left arm wasn't bad but her left hip would not stop bleeding. They didn't understand why.

"Gaius, what's happening?" Merlin asked as he pressed more clean cloths to her hip, attempting to staunch the bleeding but all the cloths did is absorb more blood, to the point that Merlin would have to return to get more cloth.

"I don't know. She should be healing but she isn't…" Gaius trailed off, looking through his books to try to find something that would help.

"Gaius, what is this?" Merlin asked, pointing to a yellowish substance that was on the cloth he was just about to get rid of.

"Oh God, Merlin…" Gaius looked extremely concerned as he went to reference in his book. Merlin continued on trying to staunch the blood. Gaius then brought the book over to Merlin and began explaining.

"Merlin that is Yealender. It is a magical substance that will make a wound continue bleeding. Merlin, it is of magic origin." Merlin looked up from Aura as Gaius began preparing a potion.

"What do you mean that it is of magic origin, Gaius?" Merlin swallowed as he dropped the soaked cloth.

"It means Merlin, to save Princess Aura, you must go and get Hemphdragen flower or else she will bleed out. There is only so much blood in one's body and your magic and her magic can only keep her sustained for so long." Gaius said as he poured the potion over the wound. Merlin nodded.

"How long?" He whispered, keeping his face calm but his eyes were full of storms.

"One maybe two days tops Merlin." Gaius said as he hobbled around the room.

"Where?" Merlin asked as he headed up to his room.

"The Crystal Cave." Gaius said as his head was down. This stopped Merlin in his tracks.

"No. You can't be serious Gaius." Merlin said shaking his head.

"Yes, I am Merlin." Gaius said as he began reading one of the books. Merlin nodded his head and began stuffing things he would need into his pack. He then was out the door, on a horse and out of Camelot within minutes; little did he know Arthur was right behind him.


	9. Don't Lose Hope

**Author's note: Well, here is Chapter 9. I will begin writing more for this story tomorrow or Monday and The Sequel to the Final Farewell too. I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you to all who have favorited, alerted and reviewed. Virtual cookies to all who have. **

**Ok. Enjoy. and make sure to tell me what you think with the big blue review button down at the bottom. (I was shocked when I came on a while back and the review button was HUGE! I was like O.o Wooooow)**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Merlin jumped off his horse and landed on soft moss green grass. He quickly looked around and unsheathed the sword that he knew would do him no good where he was going. He went through the huge arch and continued to The Crystal Cave. He knew that the herb was outside of the cave but something in him dreaded if he had to step foot into that cave. The images haunted him, never let up. Drove you mad until you saw them come true and even then you could not change them. They could not be prevented, they never could. That's when he heard the crunch behind him. Merlin stopped in his tracks not turning around. He then felt a sharp point on his back. He swallowed and then turned, his sword swung with a dead accuracy that would hit the person's neck, but the person ducked. Merlin looked a bit dazed until a streak of blond hair and silver chain mail swung back up and was shaking their head.

"Merlin, do you really want to be responsible for the death of the Crowned Prince of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"What are you doing here Arthur?" Merlin asked a bit interested but more annoyed.

"I am here to help you find whatever it is you need to find because it is to save Aura." Arthur said simply, but Merlin could hear his voice break on Aura's name.

"How did you even know I was coming here?" Merlin asked, gripping his sword.

"I was outside the door as you were examining her." Arthur said with a shrug and began past Merlin towards the cave. Merlin froze and wondered if Arthur thought or suspected anything. Merlin decided to brush it off because if Arthur were to have suspected anything, he would have said something by now.

"So, you automatically assume that you should come? What are you trying to be a hero?" Merlin asked Arthur as he grabbed his bicep to prevent him from going anywhere. Arthur looked down at the hand and then back at Merlin. Merlin could see the hurt in the blondes eyes and it made him feel a bit bad but Merlin held that back.

"No, Merlin. I am not trying to be a hero, it is what any honorable Prince would do." Arthur said in a cold tone and then jerked his arm out from Merlin's grasp and set forward. Merlin just sighed and followed after the Prince, shaking his head at the stubbornness of the blonde. They finally made it to the cave and Merlin swallowed. Arthur looked around nervously and before he was about to set foot into the cave that fortold the future to any powerful magical being Merlin stopped him.

"I'll go in." Merlin said staring his fear straight in the face. "Stay here." Arthur was about to protest but Merlin stopped him. "I'll try to get the flower but if I get hurt leave me and take the flower and get it to Aura. Her life and yours are more important than mine will ever be. And I am sorry for what I said before, Arthur." Arthur, before he could say anything, watched Merlin step into the cave. Merlin looked around. The crystals were surrounding him. He had witnessed the future before and it hadn't been pleasant. Merlin then saw the plant, pink and white mixed color flower adorned the thorny stem. Merlin walked forward until he saw an image and he knew that not facing it, then the cave would only become more instant that he sees this damming image. And he thought just that, to be able to see the future, was not a gift because you could not change it; it was damming to your soul. Merlin turned to the right and saw himself in a red jacket kneeling on a cushion. Geoffrey was in front of him and he was placing a crown on the pillow of Merlin's ebony hair. Then Merlin turned to the left and was beginning to be more intrigued. There was an image of Aura in a white dress walking down the throne room. Merlin could see that it was Arthur giving her away but he could not see to whom. It broke his heart to think that Aura was marrying someone else. Then it was an image of Arthur; broken and bloody.

"No!" Merlin screamed as the image was more graphic and he saw Mordred, an older Mordred standing over Arthur and then he saw Mordred plunge a sword down; so Merlin automatically thought the worst. He fell to the ground and stared at the dirt; refusing to look up, and when he did there was a crystal that was right in front of him. He watched as a boat was on fire, sailing toward Avalon, the Excalibur on the front of the flaming boat. Then Aura was there screaming, sweat pouring down her face and then she was quiet, breathing heavy. Then a bundle was handed to her and Merlin saw a child. Then it was gone. Merlin laid on the ground, breathing heavily. He saw Arthur's death. Arthur; his friend. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he got up and the plant zoomed towards him. He quickly put it in a pouch, avoiding the thorns and then practically ran out. Merlin said nothing as he and Arthur headed back to Camelot on the horses. They stopped in the middle of the forest and set up camp there. Merlin quickly set up the fire and Arthur began setting up a place for them to sleep. They then sat around the fire as Merlin watched some meat being heated up that Arthur had caught before they had settled. It was quiet between the two friends as they ate until Arthur broke the silence.

"Merlin, are you…" Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable as he shifted his eyes to the right. Merlin looked up speculatively from his dinner and up at Arthur. "Are you… you know…" Arthur gestured with his hand at nothing but Merlin caught wind of what his friend was saying. It came across like a burning hayfield. Merlin's guard dropped and the conflicted emotions he felt showed on his face.

"I know, nothing can ever happen. She is a princess; I am a servant. It wouldn't work or happen. So, it matters not of my feelings." Merlin said effectively shutting the conversation off. Later that night both the blonde man and the onyx haired man went to bed and the last thing the onyx haired man heard was the blonde say, "It isn't hopeless though." Before turning over and falling into a deep sleep.


	10. Last Sigh

**Author's Note: I know that after you read this some might be a bit upset, and I do understand. I truly do. Just stick around for the next chapter, OK? Please? You will get brownies if you do... :D Ok, so please review... tell me what you think of the chapter. :)**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur packed up right when the sun rose and shone it's light on the grounds below. The horses were set off within minutes and the two were galloping back to Camelot. They made it back to Camelot by dusk. Merlin, who held the flower in his pouch jumped off his horse, knowing that Arthur would tell a stable hand to take care of the horses. Merlin rushed to Gaius' chambers with Arthur trailing him. They made it to the door and threw it open. Aura laid in practically the same position that she laid in before. Merlin gasped in the door way when he saw her dark hair in such contrast to her skin. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Merlin jogged to Gaius and gave him the flower, Merlin and Arthur looked expectantly at Gaius as if he would just magically put it into her body and it would be all better. Gaius looked at Arthur and said, "Sire, if you could please give us sometime alone."

"Yes, Yes, of course." Arthur said, his eyes conveying support to Merlin, though he would deny it later. After Arthur left Merlin turned to Gaius with the same look he had on his face before.

"You must add Mortyeafemp and the liquid of the flower. Then say over the mixture, _Vestibulum __et __nisi __redeant __ad sanitatem __tuendam __et __curate_; the liquids in there should mix then with the spell and turn a purple; then have her drink it." Gaius said stepping back as Merlin stood over Aura's body.

"What if it doesn't work Gaius? What if something happens?" Merlin looked up at his guardian with fear flooding his eyes and threatening to over flow.

"Merlin, you mustn't think like that. It will turn out well, but you must hurry." Gaius gestured for Merlin to continue.

"Ok." Merlin said, squaring his shoulders. He held the cup out and said out loud, "_Vestibulum __et __nisi __redeant __ad sanitatem __tuendam __et __curate_" The liquid in the cup turned a purple and something like a steam flowed over and dissipated in mid air. Merlin looked over at Gaius, he nodded at Merlin. Merlin turned back to Aura, he slipped the cup in between her mouth and poured the contents into mouth. The physician and the wizard watched and waited. Aura's breathing began slowing, her chest not rising as often. Her breaths were quick and even more shallow than before. She then took a deep breathe and the pysician and wizard thought the potion had worked but shock and extreme grief settled into the room when following that deep breathe, there was nothing.


	11. A Second Chance

**Author's Note: I know... a bit short, this one too. But I have got some mushy-gushy romantic-y lovey-dovey stuff coming your way in the next chapter. I also know that some might have been... upset with the turn of the last chapter, *Hides behind Arthur and Merlin* but read this chapter too OK? I told ya to stick around! So, continue on reading and enjoy! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

"G-Gaius?" Merlin asked, looking over to the older and graying man. Gaius walked past Merlin and settled his fingers against Aura's pale neck. He shook his head and Merlin's tears fell like rain. _She's gone. _He thought as he gripped her hand as if it would somehow bring her back. _She's gone and she won't come back. _Gaius came up to him and put an arm around Merlin's back as the tears continued to fall their course. That's when they both noticed the cut in her hip being sealed up, it was as if it wasn't even there. Then her left shoulder mended itself. Merlin looked at Gaius who was as wide eyed as the young warlock. All was still after that. The wounds sealed but Aura still did not breathe. Then they saw it the small but steady rise of Aura's chest. Merlin crouched down next to her and felt her pulse strum a lovely melody against his fingers. Slow, to start off with, but still beating and alive. He sighed in relief, as a few more tears fell down his face, but his mouth up turned into a smile. He wiped the tears from his face.

"She'll be asleep for two day more but then she should wake up and feel as good as new." Gaius announced as he had made his way back to the book. Merlin nodded and the smile on his face was as big as ever as he walked out to announce to Arthur that Aura would be alright. Gaius smiled as he looked and read over the passage in the book again. And if you were quiet enough you could hear the whoop of joy from Arthur and if you allowed your self, you could feel Merlin's happiness and joy.


	12. Mind Reading at a Problematic Level

**Author's Note: Wow, if you are reading this you have made it to Chapter 12 and I thank you for sticking with this story for so long. I promise that the good stuff will be coming. Aura's past will be mentioned once things in Camelot have calmed down and Aura and Merlin have a few normal days in succession. They both can't go on with out something dramatic and life changing happening, now can we? ;D Also, mushy-gushy-lovey-dovey-romantic stuff, yeah, that's Chapter 13. :) Sorry... :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) I believe chapter 14 will be a bit of a long one. :) Review please!**

**Cheers! And thank you! :D**

**Catori**

**PS: Thank you's next chapter. :D**

* * *

Merlin sat next to the bed, holding Aura's hand in his. He sat watching her and thinking. He had deep feelings for her but they could never be acted upon. She was a princess; he a servant. It wouldn't work. It wasn't socially accepted and it never would be. He sighed. He was the most powerful sorcerer, Emrys; and yet he couldn't court or marry Aura. He then felt a hand on his back. Merlin jumped and saw that Gaius was behind him.

"She's doing better." Gaius said. Merlin nodded, saying that he understood. "But, is that really what you are deep in thought about? I am sure Aura's recovery is in your mind but something bigger crowds it. What is wrong Merlin?" Gaius sat next to Merlin and watched him, waiting for him to begin talking.

"I… I... Gaius…" Merlin attempted but the words just wouldn't form. They were crazy and incomprehensible. They didn't make sense but even if that were true it didn't change anything.

"You're in love with her." Gaius said and didn't pose it as a question for Merlin to answer; rather an observation. Merlin just nodded his head and looked back at Aura. Gaius got up and patted Merlin on his back. Gaius nodded and said as he walked away to gather his bag to make a delivery, "It isn't hopeless though."

"That's the same exact thing that Arthur said." Merlin told Gaius with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yes, well I am sure even the Prince can have his moments." Gaius chuckled and hobbled out of the room; leaving Merlin there with Aura, still sleeping peacefully.


	13. Reassurance in Early Morning Hours

**Authors Note: Guys! It's the romantic mushy gushy stuff! :D Rye Herrrr! :DD Ok. Enjoy y'all! :D Review too please! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Aura was awake before her eyes decided to respond. Her body felt like it had been trampled by a horse, she opened her eyes and saw the lights in the room dimmed and only one candle was lit next to her bed. It cast a soft glow over her bed. She must have been in Gaius' chambers because her sheets didn't look like this she recalled. She allowed her eyes to roam over her body and she seemed whole. She didn't look broken or anything. She looked over to her right and saw a head laying right next to her. She smiled as she saw his sleeping face. His high cheek bones were illuminated and it made them look sharper. His eye lids were a soft lavender and thick eyelashes framed the beautiful soft purple color. His black hair looked even darker in the dim light and seemed to blend in with the darkness not touched by the light of the candle. His pale skin looked even paler. He looked like a beautiful and peaceful. Aura stayed up for a while longer and watched the sun creep in through the windows. Finally the sun was fully up and Merlin was still asleep. He had to wake up because Arthur would soon be looking for him. She lifted her arm and swept her hand against Merlin's left side of his face with her right hand. She felt his soft skin. She traced his eyes and the valley of his nose.

"Merlin." She said quietly. "Merlin, you must get up. Arthur will be wanting you soon." Aura said, with a gentle voice. Merlin slowly got up and soon he was sitting up, Aura's hand never leaving his face. She smiled gently as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and then looked at Aura's peaceful and smiling face.

"You're awake." Merlin said in awe and relief.

"Yes, Merlin, I am awake." Aura replied not taking her hand off his face. She just kept it there moving her thumb back and forth across his high cheek bone. He leaned into the touch and placed his hand long pale hand over hers. His eyes closed as he whispered, "I thought I was going to loose you." A tear slipped down his cheek from his closed eyes, though nothing else showed. Aura watched as the tear ran it's course and then was intercepted by her hand and how his tear just absorbed into her skin. Aura smiled gently.

"Oh, Merlin, you could never loose me." Aura said comfortingly. In the back of both their minds it was surprising at best that they both felt this way in this short amount of time. Aura knew that she loved Merlin. He was so kind and always smiled and he felt so deeply. Merlin knew that he was in love with Aura. She was so compassionate and caring and loving to all. Though they didn't speak their feelings because of the social confinements on this type of relationship and also, if they both admitted it, they were afraid. Neither had loved this deeply before and neither wanted to get hurt. Merlin opened his eyes and his met Aura's golden brown ones. They could both see in each other's eyes the love that they held for each other. And as they sat there, in their own cocoon in the early hours of the morning, that was all that was needed for now. The reassurance that the other felt the same.


	14. Presence of a Princess

**A/N: OMG! It's summer! and I have the worlds largest and most aching head ache that there could possibly be and I am extremely tired... lets hope that when I pass out the head ache will be gone, yes? Yes. I am also getting a Tumblr... not sure if I will set one up for Catori too, I just might... I also might let you know what the URL is too. :P**

**OK. Here is the next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! Please review! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Catori**

* * *

Just a day and a half later Aura walked out of the chambers after being released by Gaius. She was deemed in excellent health, but was told to take it easy. Aura gently clasped her hands in front of her and strolled around the carts. She wanted to get out of the confining castle. Different people would stop doing what they were doing and slightly curtsy or bow, making sure that they were respectful. Aura tilted her head in acknowledgement. Suddenly a young girl and boy ran right into her. A slight smile stayed on her face but her eyes portrayed slight shock. As the boy and girl backed up and saw who they ran into their eyes immediately widened. Without any warning a big burly man came crashing through the market, the noise of this event even caught the attention of Arthur and Merlin who were in Arthur's room discussing the peace treaty that was supposed to transpire in a few weeks. They both looked down on the commotion as Aura stood behind the frozen children. Aura was not sure whether they were scared because they were standing in front of her or whether the pot-bellied man was charging at them with a force of an extremely angry steer. He finally made it up to the children and the Princess, panting and huffing like the run took a lot out of him. Aura stood there, her hands were still clasped in front of her and her light pink velvet dress sleeves slipped over her hands. A pink shined over rock medallion that had been in the book sized chest that Merlin had taken from her home adorned her neck. The pot-bellied man began ranting and raving. Cursing and emitted a hatred and burning anger. She continued watching the man, as was every other person in the square and unknown to her; Merlin and Arthur. Finally the man looked up and saw the Princess standing in front of the poor children.

"Oh, Mi' Lady. I am so sorry. I did not see you there." The man bowed and as a normalcy for her she tipped her head in acknowledgement but did not look a bit pleased. "I am so sorry to bother you with my ramblings. The ramblings of anger, Your Majesty." The man put his hand out to the young children but right then Aura put a hand on each shoulder of each child, making sure they knew not to move.

"What did they take?" Aura asked quietly, still not pleased with the man but was not going to condone what he had said or what the children did.

"My bread, my wife had just baked it. And they also took some fruit, a few grapes, a strawberry and a bit of cheese." The man said haughtily. Aura sighed and reached into a pouch that she carried around with her. She took out four gold pieces and looked at the man.

"This should cover all that and anything else you might need for the winter?" Aura said to that man as she took the gold pieces and laid them on his extended hand. The man nodded. "Then you have no more business here. You may leave." Her voice was soft but deadly. The voice of a true leader, with all the power that one needed to possess to lead her kingdom. The man nodded and again things were moving in the square as Aura bent down to the children to be on their level. She took a minute to study them both. The girl had a tattered brown dress on, she was barefoot. Her blonde hair fell all the way to her waist in matted curls. Her brilliant green eyes stood out. Her friend had a dark brown color for hair, it was almost like black. His eyes were a blue-grey, which could near on cold if they wanted to. Her voice was soft when she spoke to them.

"Are you brother and sister?" Aura asked them, with a slight smile on her face. She watched as the little boy wrapped a protective arm around his younger sister, as they nodded their heads. Aura sighed.

"Do you have parents?" Aura questioned again. They both nodded. She nodded in understanding.

"Did you steal what that man said you did?" She asked again, understanding a tone that was evident. They both nodded again. Then the younger girl pulled out of a pocket in her dress the goods. She made it like she was handing them to Aura but Aura stopped her.

"Those are yours now. But you must know that stealing isn't good. It isn't right, nor fair. You mustn't do it again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Princess." They both said, nodding their heads. She then slipped them the velvet pouch that she carried. It held at least 20 gold coins. She pressed it into the younger boys hand.

"You give this directly to your parents, alright?" Aura said. The children looked wide eyed but nodded their heads.

"O.K. then, off you go." She smiled as the tikes leaned in and gave her a hug. She laughed and stood up when they let go. As they ran off, waving good bye she dusted her self off and stood up straight with all the grace and poise she had before. She watched the children run all the way down to the end of the ally where a woman was sweeping. They ran to her and showed her the bag. Aura immediately guessed that it was their mother because from here, when the woman looked up Aura could see that her brown hair was almost identical to the boys. She could see the woman's green eyes were as bright and gem like as her daughters. And from where Aura stood she could see the gratefulness in the mothers eyes as her children ran back in and their mother quickly curtsied and followed her children into their house. Arthur and Merlin from their vantage point, just looked at each other and smiled as Aura continued down the alley talking to different people about aspects of the weather to the economic system to how good the trade was.


	15. One Long Night Ahead

**A/N: We will be having a time skip here. Also this is SPOILER ALERT! The next few chapters is from the one episode of Merlin where Morgana gives Arthur the bracelet that drains his life force. Arthur is heading out to get the Triton from the Fisher King... Yeah, that episode. :D I believe it is from Season 3... And I also know that this won't be exactly like the episode. I did it mostly off of memory and wikipedia. :D Any ways, enjoy!**

**Cheers! **

**Catori**

* * *

*4 weeks later*

As Aura sat at the table in her room she gripped the left side of her chair. She stared at the same place for minutes, or hours; she didn't know. What she did know was what was going on in the rooms on the floor level of the castle. Arthur was dressed in white as he went into the throne room. He would kneel in front of the steps that ascended to the actual chairs. He would kneel there all night and wait. Wait for a vision. A vision of a quest, that if he completed he, the King and all of Camelot would know that he was ready to be King. It was a test. Some never even made it back from their quests. As she sat there she waited. Then she heard the door open and she tore her eyes from the spot that she had been staring at for a good portion of the beginning of the evening. Merlin stood in the door way, he just nodded his head and sat in the chair on her right across the table. The nod he gave indicated that it was just the beginning of a very long and strenuous night, not just for Arthur or Aura or Merlin; but for the King, every servant, maid, cook and staff member and for the whole of Camelot.


	16. Showing of Truth

**A/N: OH, WELL HELLO THERE. IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I AM IN ALL CAPS IT IS INTERNATIONAL CAPS LOCKS DAY. NO, I AM NOT YELLING AT YOU, JUST SO YOU KNOW. I WOULDN'T YELL AT THE AWESOME PEOPLE THAT READ THIS STORY AND HAVE ACTUALLY PUT THIS STORY ON FAVORITES, AND WATCHED IT AND REVIEWED IT. I AM JUST BEING FESTIVE FOR _ICLD_. SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. I SWEAR I WILL START UPDATING A BIT MORE FREQUENTLY. **

**ENJOY! :D AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL!**

**~CATORI**

**THIS IS ALSO A REMINDER THAT THE DISCLAIMER FROM CHAPTER ONE (1) STILL STANDS.**

**OK, CARRY ON! :D**

**3 3**

* * *

The sun rose over the castle. It's pink hues rose along with it and washed the darkness away. Aura and Merlin just continued to look at eachother straight in the eye. Their eyes carrying on a conversation that their mouths never could. Merlin finally broke the silence.

"We should go down there. They should be opening the door." Merlin said, his voice a bit scratchy. Aura nodded. She got up and walked to the door, Merlin opening it for her. She nodded her thanks as she was not sure if her voice was capable of saying anything. They walked down to the throne room and they both watched as Uther opened the doors. They all walked in and Aura stayed silent. She drew her strength from Merlin, who stood as silently as she was behind her. Uther walked up to Arthur and Aura watched as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Arthur looked up and she saw what a toll the night without any sleep took on him. She wondered briefly if she and Merlin looked as such, but the thought was immediately gone when Uther said, "What is your quest son?" Aura didn't know it but her breath was held in suspense as she waited for Arthur to answer.

"I am to get Golden Tritan from the Fisher King." Arthur said, now standing up. Uther walked in front to face Arthur and said, "No one has ever made it out alive."

"I understand but that is my quest." Arthur said with understanding. Immediately Aura's eyes welled up when she saw Uther's face betray his great concern; just for a brief moment.

"You will ride in just a few hours then." Uther said with a finality as Arthur and every one else made their way out. Aura started to follow the familiar path up to her room, she knew that Merlin was behind her. Out of respect, Merlin had left Arthur alone to prepare. Aura reached her room and pushed on the doors. She just continued walking to the table. She took a deep breathe but that didn't help, the lump in her throat burned as she tried to push it down. The tears burned in her eyes as they continued to well up, threatening to over flow.

"Aura?" Merlin asked his tone concerned and Aura could feel him behind her. The lump finally disappeared as a sob left her throat and the tears broke, running down her face, still scalding. She just turned to her left and threw herself into his arms, something she had been wanting to do for a while. He cradled her against his chest, like she was a delicate possession. She cried into the nook of where his shoulder met his neck. A thought registered at how perfectly her head fit into the little nook that was so warm and smelled so earthy and just, Merlin. She continued to cry as his arms and hands drew patterns on her back in comforting ways. She knew that Arthur would be going and to add to that she knew in her heart that Merlin would follow. His voice soothed her until she was able to take a breath with out shuddering, but even then he still continued to cradle her to him. Finally she drew up and she looked into his eyes. His arms were still around her and hers were still on his chest. She reached her right hand up and placed it on his face. They conveyed so much with their eyes, the I love you's silent but still not the less meaningful.

"I have to go." Merlin said quietly. Aura nodded her understanding, though wishing that he didn't have to, though she would never say that out loud. She didn't want to make the situation worse by complicating it with what she wanted. Merlin made to move but Aura moved her arm to his neck securing that he would stay there a bit longer. Merlin looked down at Aura with questioning eyes. She just smiled slightly as she moved her thumb across his cheek bone.

"I love you." She whispered so quietly that you would have to strain to hear. Though any question that Merlin had of what she said was erased when she lifted up in his arms onto the tips of her toes and her lips touched his. They both reveled there for a moment, savoring the softness of the other's lips. Then Merlin tilted his head to the side to kiss her properly. They pulled apart and Aura kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "You must go now, I understand. Please watch over Arthur but make sure that you are safe yourself because contrary to popular belief, you are very important Merlin. I love you." She said as she whispered the declaration of love again. Merlin smiled as she pulled away. He swept a stray piece of hair that had fallen in Aura's face back.

"I'm always careful and I love you more." He said before he swiftly pressed his lips to hers. He then turned and she was suddenly cold as she watched his lean body move away from her. He put more distance between them with a determined gait. She drew in a deep breath as he turned the corner and disappeared. She whispered a prayer to the heavens as she looked around her room. Her eyes then found the sword that she had first fought Arthur with. Her eyes widened as she pulled it out and set it in her hands. A slight smile grew on her face. She would protect the only two people that made this world livable. She wasn't about to let them face danger and them risk getting hurt when she could have been there to wither prevent it or at least help. Whether this quest was about claiming your right to the throne, it was foolish, dangerous and ridiculous; and she would let Arthur nor Merlin suffer because of some stupid claim to the throne. Arthur would get the triton, but he wouldn't die.


	17. A Surprise Run In

**A/N: Ah, chapter 17... I hope you guys are enjoying the story... I know that for the next few chapters I am going off of one of the episodes from Merlin BBC... but it won't be exactly word for word... I don't have the episode to watch, near me... anything. So, if anything seems a bit off and a bit wonky I am deeply sorry. I hope though that most of it is on point and you do enjoy it.**

**Cheers! **

**Catori**

* * *

Aura's blue shirt was loose on her as she fastened her black trousers around her waist. She tightened the waist one more time for good measure. She then fastened the belt that held the dagger and the sword. She pulled on a deep blue velvet cloak that she had let Merlin wear. It was a bit longer than the rest of her cloaks. Though, it still smelled like him and she wanted some comfort as she rode. She then grabbed a sack that she had in her room and filled it with a closed jug of water and some food. She then slipped an onyx necklace out of the book shaped box from her home. It would meld with her magic if it had to and act as a shield to any magic or non-magic weapons that could be thrown their way. She quietly slipped out of her chambers and shut the door behind her. She quickly looked around and went to the left, wanting to be in the night soon with its caressing feel, but she never expected to run into Uther.

"Ah, Aura, there you are." Uther said, appraising her wardrobe choice with a look of curiosity.

"Mi' Lord." Aura said, bowing her head slightly like she did to everyone else. She chanted in her head that Uther not ask where she was heading at night.

"And where are you headed to Aura so late at night? Shouldn't you be retiring soon? We have quite a few council meetings that I would like you to attend since Arthur is not able. Surely you will need a bit of rest." Uther said, his eyes piercing hers as if staring at her would weed out the truth and make her come clean like she had anything to hide.

"Oh, I just wanted to take a ride, that is all." Aura said, mentally cursing herself because she was not careful.

"Oh, but surely you need not go out this late?" Uther inquired trying to set a trap where she would step on what she had said.

"Yes, I need to clear my head though. I have a lot crowding in and rides, I find, are the best way to empty all the excess thought from my mind." Aura replied.

"Ah, well, yes, Aura I would imagine that you have quite a bit of 'excess' thought in your mind right now. It would most likely be best to get rid of it." Uther said, the underlying tone scared her and she wondered briefly if he knew of her and Merlin, but he couldn't do anything about it. She just nodded and smiled. Finally, Uther moved out of her way and allowed her to pass and at the end of the hall as she turned to make her way to the horses she heard Uther talking to a guard. It sounded like the words 'You', 'need', 'her' and 'follow'. She shook her head and as soon she was around the corner she ran to the stables, the blue cloak billowing out behind her. She quickly saddled up her horse, or well the horse that was given to her but she had the firm belief that the horse chooses it's own owner. This one had chosen her as it's rider. The beautiful white mare stood out from the other dark horses. She threw on the gear and then hopped on. That's when she saw the two guards who were supposed to follow her just walking out of the castle, when they saw that she was already on her horse they quickly began running. She shook her head and she dug her heels into her horse and it charged off through the gates of Camelot, with every passing second Camelot getting smaller and she had a good idea that the guards back there were still trying to saddle the horses.


	18. No Trace of Life in the Dust

**A/N: My, my... you all must not be happy with me... I update, but it is a ridiculously short amount of words... I know. But, I swear as the story gets further I will try to make my updates longer. I really want ***SPOILER FOR THIS STORY! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I mean it! If you don't want the SPOILER FOR THIS STORY GO DOWN TO THE *^*^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPOILER:**

**So, I really want Uther's death a long chapter. One that really reveals a few things and gets quite deep. Arguments... Deep seeded feelings. So, yeah...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK. For those that didn't want the SPOILER continue reading here. Aura's past is coming up.. soon. I hope I do OK with it and you guys enjoy it.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed. I also believe that anonymous reviewing has been turned on _BUT_ be warned: I can moderate these reviews. Any foul language or anything of the sort that is inappropriate will *_NOT*_ be okayed. Just so you know.**

**So, I hope y'all have an awesome weekend and enjoy this (short) chapter. :D**

**Cheers! And with deepest appreciation and thanks,**

**Catori**

* * *

Aura continued to ride until she knew that she had lost the other guards that Uther had sent. She slowed her horse down to a trot and began listening to the sounds of the night. It was fairly quiet except for the few creatures that were out. Like the owls, who hooted anytime danger was near or the crickets who would stop their melodious chirp if someone or something came to close. Aura continued to listen, hoping that she could find Merlin. She closed her eyes for a minute and then it was like she was heading towards a place she didn't know. All she knew was she needed to keep going. She dug her heels into the horse.

"C'mon girl. We've got to catch up with them." She whispered. Her words dancing in with the horses galloping, rhythmic breathing and the crickets. They floated around them and then camouflaged into the night… By that time, horse and rider had vanished… With no trace of life being there.


	19. Surprise!

**A/N: An update earlier today and one now... YAY! :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter.. a reveal is coming up soon and will be truly addressed when they get back to Camelot. Just fyi. Thank you's will be coming Chapter 20! :D **

**Cheers! **

**Catori**

* * *

She slowed down the horse and hopped off. She could smell the fire and the smoke and if you listened closely you could hear breathing. She crept towards the camp sight and found a man, hunched over, reading. The light of the fire danced across his face and sapphire eyes. His hair blended with the night, it was almost like déjà vu, if they had been in Camelot. Aura smiled and decided to tease Merlin, just a bit. She whispered his name and then rustled some branches. He immediately looked up and around him. She then whispered his name again.

"Merlin." He slowly got up.

"Who's there?" He called walking towards her. She stealthily side stepped so that she was over to the side in the shadows. He came walking through and when he had his back to her she jumped. Aura wrapped her feet around his waist and her arms around his neck. She laughed as he jumped and tried to turn around to face his attacker, to no avail.

"Merlin, it's just me." She whispered as she kissed the back of his neck. He visably relaxed and when he realized she wasn't going to let go he carried her like that back to the place where the fire was going. She hopped down and sat next to where he was. He looked at what she was wearing and smiled.

"Is that my cloak?" He asked as he sat next to her. Aura then looked down at what she had on and laughed quietly.

"Yes. It is… I borrowed it. I do hope you don't mind." Aura looked over to him and their eyes met. He brought her to him and he kissed her on the forehead. She exhaled in relief. He gathered her to him and held her.

"You know you shouldn't have come." He said quietly.

"I knew you both would say that, but I can take care of myself. And I couldn't just let you go alone. If either of you got hurt… And there was any way me being there could have prevented it… I wouldn't have been able to live with myself Merlin." She rubbed her face a bit on the soft fabric of his tunic covering his chest. He lightly squeezed her to him and then released a bit, still holding her to him.

"I know, but do you think that I or even Arthur could live with you being hurt because of either or even both of us?" Merlin shot back. When Aura replied, Merlin didn't need to see the pain in her eyes, it was evident in her voice.

"Yes, I can imagine. And I would rather sacrifice my life for the last two people who make it livable than having sat at a castle filling for Arthur at stuffy old meetings about whose land shall we take and who can we strike a deal with so that peace can remain. I feel that by now, you know I am not that type of person Merlin." Aura said, a little smile could be heard at the end. Merlin just laughed and kissed her on her head.

"And that is why I love you." Merlin said simply. Aura just smiled as she drifted into a sleep. She knew Merlin wasn't happy about her following and wanting to come with, but she knew that he knew that she could hold her own. She wasn't about to just wait to see if either would come back alive. She would make sure that they both came back alive.


	20. Fighting to Protect

**A/N: Ah, what is this? It it a reveal chapter and the 20th? Yes, it is… And there are thank you's. :)**

**So, here are the thank you's… You may stick around for them or if they bore you you may move on.**

**Thank you to: BeMyGirl, 1BrownEyedGirl1, askme2believe, MamzelleHermy, Anishine, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, Aislinn, HaylieBlueTW, MicaRose, skullsareredandblue, EmmyCriesBlood, Dallas2056, wolfcatbite, mahomie, servant123, rmatri540, cwatker222, Anonymous (who reviewed) and pauldleast for reviewing, favoriteing and alerting this story. You guys are wonderful and each email I got put a smile on my face. They all made me extremely happy that you all appeared to have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you all again for being wonderful. :D**

**Ok, so I feel like I need to share this… soon, expect a Sherlock Fanfiction… Yes, I have begun to get hooked on Sherlock. I absolutely love Sherlock. He is absolutely brilliant. And John seems so sweet. And Sherlock is so HOT! *melts* And I am completely distressed over the way I have heard Season 2 ends… I don't know how I will cope watching Sherlock fling himself off of a building. He just has to come back… and for some reason I don't like Irene (I believe her name is…) It might be (don't judge me to harshly ok?) but I think I ship Johnlock a but too hard. xD So, yeah… lol… Enough of my rant about Sherlock… It felt good to get that bit off of my chest… haha**

**So, I hope everyone enjoys chapter 20... and the kind of reveal TO Aura, not Arthur yet. I hope I do it justice and it will come up in later chapters.**

**Much love,**

**Catori**

* * *

The sun peaked over the mountains. Aura rose and found herself still resting in Merlin's arms. His arms tightened around her and she just smiled and rubbed her cheek against the fabric covering his chest. She was content in his warmth. She couldn't help but allow her mind to wonder. She day dreamt how it would be if she wasn't a princess… They could get married, have an actual relationship; but she couldn't see how it could ever work out… She sighed as she held him closer to her. Even if she married someone else, they wouldn't ever compare to Merlin. Merlin had captured her heart and it broke her heart to think of not being with him. She then felt him stirring and pushed those type of thoughts out of her mind. Merlin woke and she smiled into his chest when he murmured "Good morning."

"Good Morning." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. She pretended to look outraged and he rolled his eyes. He chuckled and then pressed a kiss onto her lips. Just a quick chaste kiss and then he pulled back. They laid there looking at each other when Aura broke the silence.

"We must be going." She said simply and Merlin nodded, looking thoughtful. She sat up and then he got up, helping her up onto her feet. He surveyed the area and then crossed over to the horses. Aura watched and knew something was off.

"Merlin," She walked over to her horse carefully. "What is it? I can feel something is off." Merlin stayed silent and then an arrow came wizzing by her head. She ducked with a gasp and Merlin looked at her fearful. She then saw an arrow heading towards him and before she could deflect the arrow herself the arrow went over to the right. Then Merlin was heading towards Aura and his eyes still glowing gold. Three arrows shot towards them and this time Aura deflected the arrows and sent them hurdling back to the unknown men who were shooting them. Merlin came towards her and they his behind one of the trees. They were both gasping from the surprise and the running.

"Aura," He began and she just shook her head. She smiled at him as she deflected two more arrows.

"I've known since I arrived and was lying on Gaius' bed." Aura replied. "Your secret is safe with me as mine has been with you." She said. Merlin looked at her and then kissed her cheek quickly before they began to run again. They continued running until they reached a stream, if they were able to cross it then they would be able to get to Arthur quicker. Merlin and Aura looked at each other. Merlin attempted to cut a tree down, with a gold gleam in his eyes but the tree stood where it was. Aura tried to raise the rocks from the bottom of the river but to no avail. They were going to have to swim. Aura looked at Merlin and then dived in. Her arms came up above her and cut through the water. The cool water refreshing in a sense. She finally made it to shore and heard Merlin slosh up the slanted up hill beach, both gasping.

"You make it all right?" Aura asked a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yes. I made it just fine… especially when you just jumped into the water, no warning or anything." Merlin said bending over and leaning on his knees. She smiled and then walked over to him, his blue clothes clinging to his body. She crouched down in front of him and wiped her hand over his hair, pushing the dripping mop out of his face. His sapphire eyes met her hazel and she just smiled again as she murmured a spell. Her eyes glowed gold and Merlin's clothing was dry.

"Better now?" She asked quietly, still mesmerized by the depths of his eyes.

"Much." He muttered before placing his hands on either side of her face to frame it before he leaned in. It started out slow enough and then got deeper and more passionate. Merlin lowered himself to Aura who was kneeling and she clutched him to her. Her skin began to feel on fire and it was like Merlin was the only one who would be able to put it out. Finally they drew apart, their foreheads resting together as their breaths mingled.

"I love you so much Aura." Merlin whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you. I couldn't bear if you got hurt again." Aura smiled and then kissed the back of his hand.

"And I love you, Merlin. And believe me if anything were to happen to you, I would make sure you were safe… Even if it was at the sake of my own life; because you have such a beautiful destiny." She whispered. She felt Merlin still and knew she had left him wondering what she knew. They finally got up and began walking hand in hand but very alert as they made their way towards where Arthur was headed.


	21. A Fork in the Road

**A/N: Chapter 21! I hope you guys enjoy! :D I know short-ish chapter but... Things will quiet down soon. So, then we address some real issues. Then we'll go back to saving Arthur, etc, etc.**

**:D **

**~Catori**

* * *

The pair reached a fork in the road and looked at each other.

"Which way?" Merlin said looking in between the two paths. Aura opened her mouth to question how they were supposed to know when a voice came from behind them.

"Well, that would depend on where you want to go Merlin." Aura and Merlin jumped as they turned ready to attack. A man with wavy brown hair to about his shoulders and brown eyes that glinted stood in front of them. Aura eyed him up and down and the man only lingered on her for a moment.

"Who's the girl Merlin?" The man raised his eye brows.

"Aura, this is my friend Gwaine. Gwaine this is Aura, Princess of Amour." Aura smiled and bowed her head slightly. She then went forward to shake Gwaine's hand.

"Please call me Aura, Gwaine." She chuckled at his shocked and baffled look on his face as he shook her hand and then she turned back to Merlin, nodded slightly and then walked past the both of them and began surveying both ways.

"How'd you find her?" Gwaine asked as Merlin walked up to him.

"Her kingdom was attacked. It appeared that there was no one left. She insisted on coming with us to her kingdom. Her mother and father were no where to be found. We don't know where they are and she killed the man who would have known. We are in the process of attempting to get any whereabouts on them but it is nearly impossible."

"She killed the man who would have known?" Gwaine echoed.

"Yes, she is very skilled with a sword." Merlin said, smiling as he watched her look at both of the ways.

"So, are you both together?" Gwaine wondered out loud. Merlin looked at him pained.

"Aura is a Princess. Uther has vowed to take care of her. She is a relative of Arthur's. So, in a way she is a successor to the thrown in Camelot. There is no way we can ever be married Gwaine. She must marry someone of nobility and produce a royal heir. It can't last." Merlin whispered the last three words, more to himself than to Gwaine. Gwaine looked at his friend and saw how hurt he was.

"You never know what could happen once Arthur is King." Gwaine said.

"Yeah, if he makes it out of this quest alive." Merlin shot off.

"Ah, so this is why you all are out here…" Gwaine trailed off and began laughing. "Well, lets go." They both walked up to Aura.

"We must go right. The castle is said to be to the south and this road leads that way. It is our best bet of making there. We must hurry though." Aura said now setting off down the path. "We need to make it there or be very close by night fall. As we venture deeper more creatures of magic dwell. And there are always good magic creatures but some are not so… favorable to cross paths with."

"How would you know that?" Gwaine asked. Aura looked behind her and into his eyes. Her golden brown staring into his brown eyes tinged with green.

"Believe me, if I told you how I know, it would not be a pleasant story… so shall we all take my word and continue on?" Aura then set off and smiled. She liked Gwaine. He was quite interesting and very hung over.


	22. Strength, Courage and Magic

**A/N: I have attempted Jealous!Merlin... That I believe is quite hard to do... well for me any way. Tell me if y'all think he's in character because I am a bit iffy about him. He might be a little OOC... Maybe? Ok. I will stop rambling about Merlin and being OOC. Enjoy the chapter you guys! :D **

**Much Love,**

**Catori**

* * *

The three of them finally made it to the bridge and both Aura and Merlin knew that they were close to the castle that held the Triton and was the place where Arthur was headed. The pair had filled Gwaine in on what had happened and what had transpired and what Arthur's quest was. They all began to try and cross after a few wary glances at the bridge when suddenly the dwarf warlock that guarded the bridge appeared.

"Ah, what would you three like now?" The dwarf warlock asked the trio. They all looked at each other. Gwaine unsheathed his sword and tried to swipe it at the warlock. The warlock quickly turned his sword into flowers. Aura stifled laughter as she saw Gwaine look at the flowers in his hand that was his sword. Gwaine looked at her with a raised eyebrow challenging her to laugh, which counteracted any self-control. She began to chuckle at the flowers in his hand.

"Are those flowers for me Gwaine?" Aura laughed. Gwaine just scowled.

"Magic, and Strength… You must find Courage." Then the dwarf warlock disappeared. They all looked at each other but Aura looked less confused than Merlin or especially Gwaine. As they walked across the bridge Merlin walked side by side. As she was admiring the green of the trees and the grass she heard Merlin start talking to her.

"Did you understand any of the Magic, Courage and Strength ramble that he was on?" Merlin asked quietly as Gwaine, a ways back, looking at his sword, his face fallen a bit like he missed it.

"Yes, I believe I did. He said them as if they were names and he spoke directly to you and Gwaine. So, you must be magic. Arthur must be courage. That leaves Gwaine to be strength." Aura sighed. "Obviously for whatever reason, it must be important that you know that." Merlin nodded and Aura watched as his face transformed into one of concern.

"Oh, Merlin, I do not believe that Gwaine suspects anything from a warlock that turned his sword into flowers." Aura smiled as she quickly pecked his cheek. Merlin nodded and smiled at her, his smile radiant and bright.

"I know. He also said that we must find courage. There was a tone of urgency to it don't you think?" Merlin asked Aura.

"Yes, I do believe that there was a tone of urgency. I believe that the quicker we get to the castle with Arthur the more your mind shall be at ease." Aura smiled as they continued to walk down the path. The castle could be seen at the distance. Aura turned to see Gwaine now looking around and murmured a spell. She watched in amusement as Gwaine's light weight flowers turned into a solid, heavy sword. The sword landed on the ground with Gwaine looking at it.

"Gwaine! Your swords back!" Aura said, hiding her smirk.

"Yes, it is… that's weird." Gwaine said now heaving the sword up.

"Ah, yes it is." Aura said. "We need a big strong man to be able to protect just a mere servant and princess." Aura teased, but could sense Gwaine's ego inflating. She laughed as she walked back to Merlin. His head was down and he looked sulky, angry, annoyed and sad all at once.

"Merlin, what is it?" Aura said, gently laying a hand on his back.

"Nothing." Merlin answered briskly, putting on a fake smile that Aura could see right through. "We need to be going." And with that Merlin began to walk faster towards the castle, leaving Aura behind wondering what was the matter.


	23. Swords at the Ready!

**A/N: I have FINALLY gotten my way back to a computer. I know it has been a while since my last update. I want to get ahead on the chapters though. So, while I am getting ahead on the chapters there will be an update once a week, on Friday night, pacific coast, USA time. So, you will still get updates. Promise. Maybe even longer chapters? :D **

**Enjoy you guys! :D**

**-Catori**

* * *

The rest of the way to the castle Aura could feel Merlin was distant, but she couldn't figure out why. She had a brief thought that maybe it was her exchange with Gwaine but quickly pushed that aside. Merlin couldn't be jealous… could he? Just as she was contemplating that one they all stumbled across a desert field. The ground was cracked and dry, there were dried out logs in random places and the sky was dark with clouds that looked more threatening and like an omen than anything.

"Arthur should be around here somewhere." Merlin said, more to himself than anything. Aura began to look around not noticing too much until she saw something up ahead. It looked like a body in the middle of the desert. She gasped and began running towards it. When she finally made it she found it was Arthur, laying there looking half dead.

"Oh, Arthur." She whispered, wiping his hair away from his face. Merlin came up to them and looked at Arthur. He then saw it, the bracelet he was wearing. Aura moved aside, not wanting to be in the way. Finally Arthur roused and looked around. He saw Merlin first and then looked behind him and saw Aura and Gwaine. He slowly got up and did not look happy.

"What happened?" Arthur asked first. Aura had a feeling there was more but he settled for that question first.

"The bracelet was enchanted to take your life source little by little until you would have died." Merlin responded. Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Who?"

"I don't know Arthur." Though Aura knew that when Merlin answered that he knew who had given Arthur the bracelet.

"Why are you all here? This was a quest for me, to prove that I was worthy of the throne, now it appears that I can't even do this quest with out the help of you." Arthur then spat, and Aura knew where his anger came from then.

"If we hadn't followed you, you would be dead right now and Camelot would be looking for an heir to the throne." Merlin shot back. Arthur stared at all of them and then set off, a bit wobbly but still pretty sure footed towards the castle.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

They finally made it to the castle. It towered over them with grey brick speckled with black. Two great beasts flew over head and they appeared to be of dragon descendent. All of them continued inside the gates of the castle, heading for the highest tower where it was said the Fisher King was. As they entered the castle they all believed that the creatures flying over head had not seen them. That's when the creatures began attacking. Gwaine and Arthur drew their swords and fought the one as Aura took out her sword and began to fight the other. Both very different with their personalities and fighting techniques. The one Aura was fighting enjoyed playing with it's opponent. It would fly back and then attack when you thought it was going to leave. You had to be prepared for when it came back but it would inevitably catch you off guard at some part, the one time that the creature caught Aura off guard was when Aura received the swipe to her right arm.

Arthur and Gwaine fought the creature that had a more forward strategy. It just continued attacking them, and it would even begin to attack Aura at times. Just as she was about to swipe at the one creature they flew away, squealing. Aura looked around to Merlin and saw the remnants of the gold color in his eyes. Her face betrayed her shock, but she quickly shook it away.

Merlin and Arthur began walking up the stairs to the tower. Gwaine walked next to her as she was climbing the stairs with the rest. That's when he noticed the blood trail behind them. Gwaine looked to Arthur and Merlin and didn't see them hurt, he knew that he himself wasn't hurt, so he immediately looked to Aura. He saw her left hand holding her arm. She chose that moment to look over to her left and saw Gwaine eyeing her right arm. She shook her head silently pleading him not to say anything to anyone. He nodded and she smiled gratefully as she attempted to cover up her arm more, not daring to use magic to heal it. They finally made it to the top of the tower. Merlin was the first to go in and before any of the others could follow a wall came between them, trapping Merlin inside and leaving Gwaine, Aura and Arthur on the outside.


	24. Everything is all right Isn't it?

**A/N: I know this is a REALLY short chapter, I do hope you'll forgive me. There will be another update in a few days though (Friday)... but you are getting this chapter early... so yeah. **

**HEY! YEAH! YOU! Do you have a tumblr? You do? Well, that is just awesome. No seriously, it's awesome, cuz I finally got one... What is that? You want the URL? Why? Oh, you want to follow me on Tumblr because you will get awesome updates, tid bits of stories before they are posted here, sometimes the one-shots will be posted on there before Fanfic... Yeah, it's just pure awesomeness on my Tumblr... You also get to see some of my crazy posts... hehe?**

**a-writers-moments . tumblr**

**And you know the rest and what to do... The link is also on my profile, and in all seriousness, because I could just not help the silliness above, please follow. It would mean a great deal to me. Really it would. Anyone who reads this story or any other stories... And ask me questions either way! Ask box is open to anyone, so even if you don't have a tumblr, you can join in on the fun! **

**Ok. Love you guys! See ya around soon.**

**Catori :)**

* * *

They all attempted to bang at the wall hoping that something would trigger the opening of the door. They could hear nothing from the inside. Finally Gwaine and Arthur began poking and prodding through the bricks when Arthur pulled one out that was close to the door. Bugs and insects began pouring out of it as Gwaine and Arthur looked at it as if they were all foreign objects. Aura watched in amusement as it was finally put onto Arthur that he was the one to reach his hand in to see if he could feel anything. Aura snickered as Arthur grimaced reaching his hand into the hallowed out rectangle. Finally, after a period of digging around in there, the wall opened, revealing Merlin standing in front of what looked to be a throne. The triton on the ground and Merlin looking clearly shocked.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, relieved. "What happened?"

"Oh, the wall came down and something you must have done must have lifted it back up." Merlin said simply. Arthur nodded and quickly grabbed the triton.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" He said and everyone nodded. Aura watched as Gwaine and Arthur walked past her. Merlin was last and she went to walk in beside him. They didn't say anything to each other but she could feel that something was off and she didn't understand why.


	25. A Mere Servant

**A/N: ah, what is this I have written? Angst! Yes, Angst! Muhahaha! And a bit of cliff hanger? Yes, it is. I think. It depends on different definitions of cliff hangers... But, I hope you enjoy and the next chapter is sure to be a long one... with a bit more of romance... Because this rated T! That's why!**

**I do hope y'all enjoy! **

**Catori**

* * *

They finally reached Camelot where everyone, including Uther was surprised to see Arthur back alive. Though he quickly masked the surprise and announced that there would be a feast to celebrate the Prince's safe homecoming. Aura stood in front of Gauis. Merlin was behind Gauis and Aura could feel him watching her. Though she kept her head straight and looked in front of her. Finally all were dismissed but Uther called Aura back as she was beginning to follow everyone out. Immediately, Arthur stopped and went to follow Aura.

"Arthur, I dismissed the rest of the people except Aura." Uther said, looking at Arthur. Arthur stared at his father before nodding his head, bowing slightly and then leaving with one quick glance towards Aura. Aura smiled in thanks and reassurance. Once the doors shut Uther looked Aura up and down.

"You missed the council meetings." Uther said, in a scruitinizing tone.

"Yes, I wasn't feeling well. I told one of the guards to relay the message." Aura said, she smiled, her eyes giving away nothing but calm.

"Well, Aura, the next time you go out riding, please dress properly so you don't catch cold." Uther looked up and met Aura's eyes. His eyes betraying concern and caring, but Aura questioned if it was sincere. She could pick up though that he knew that she was not telling the truth.

"Yes, Sire. I understand." She replied.

"Good. Good. I will be seeing you at the feast tonight correct? Or are you still recovering?"

"No, Sire, you will see me at the feast. I would be honored to attend."

"Good. Now, you must go get ready." Uther said, looking down at the documents in front of him. Aura walked out of the room and once she was far enough away she leaned against the wall. She breathed in and then out feeling a bit shaky. She shook her head and then continued to her chambers to go get dressed and ready for the feast that night.

-!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!-

Aura walked into her room and saw Merlin laying out her dress for the feast.

"Merlin." She said, her voice soft and caring.

"Aura." Merlin said with a curt nod, and began to straighten up and tidy the room. Aura's eyes went wide with shock at his cold tone.

"Merlin, what is the matter?"

"Do you really want to hear from just a mere servant?" Merlin said, looking her in the eyes and then going back to his tidying.

"Oh, Merlin, do you really think I think that?" Aura said, shocked that he had actually taken what she had said that literally. She never meant any harm when she had said that, especially no harm to Merlin.

"Most people mean what they say, Aura." Merlin said, looking at her now. His eyes looked livid but his face was stone. Cold, and emotionless. "You know that's all I have ever been looked at. A mere servant. I thought you were different. You saw me differently. It looks like I was wrong."

"Merlin, I didn't mean that. Merl-" Aura tried to stop him from leaving. She went to grab his arm while he tried to walk out but he moved it out of her reach.

"Have a wonderful time at the feast tonight, Mi' Lady." Merlin said as he headed down the hall.

"Merlin!" Aura cried after him, but he had already turned the corner and was gone. A tear ran down her cheek. Gwen came, as she was waking down the hall and saw Aura crouched on the floor, doubled in upon herself; more tears following.

"Oh, Aura." Gwen said with a soft voice. "Come, let's get you cleaned up for the feast." Aura nodded and allowed herself to be lead into her room. She knew she had hurt Merlin… and it was her fault. She knew it. She had just lost him.


	26. A Black Dress

**A/N: Hey there guys! I know this is quite a few days late but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. :) We get a bit steamy here but it does not surpass a low-mild T rating. :D And I have no picture for Aura's dress... Just use y'all's imaginations. hehe**

**Enjoy!**

**Catori**

**ALSO, IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR GO FOLLOW MY WRITERS BLOG! IT WOULD BE AWESOME!  
**

****_You get some special updates and things of that nature! :)_

_a-writers-moments tumblr_

_Thank you! :D_

* * *

Aura walked into the feast. Her black dress fell to the floor and a thin, metallic gold rope loosely tied around her hips. The v-neck was not too deep and the arms were made of a lacey material that clung to her arms. Her hair was pulled up into a loose up-do and some pieces fell in ringlets around her face. Her mouth was adorned with a red and her eyes lined with black that matched her dress but seemed to sparkle. Dainty, gold earring fell from her ears and a matching gold choker around her neck. The choker in a floral design. She was stunning as she walked into the room and sat next to Arthur. Gwen standing behind Aura and Merlin standing behind Arthur. Gwen watched how Merlin was looking at Aura and just shook her head. He was obviously in love with her. As the feast went about the knights and men got drunk and Aura peacefully watched around her as several men would come up and attempt to engage her in conversation. Aura being polite would of course converse but once the men caught on that she would not be heading up with them, they would leave. Finally, she sat back down in her chair watching Arthur talking to Gwen. Arthur said something and Gwen blushed and chuckled. Uther had retired to his chambers after one to many goblets of spiced wine. Aura smiled at the obvious connection between the couple. Then she sighed as she placed a grape in her mouth. She felt someone behind her and tensed.

"Mi' Lady?" She internally groaned as she began to slowly turn around. She did not want to talk to another noble man or knight. She then saw it was Merlin, his left hand behind him and his right holding a pitcher. She swallowed and then smiled.

"Merlin?"

"Would you like more spiced wine, it seems that your goblet is low." Merlin said, not moving, his eyes conveying something else.

"No thank you Merlin. I am about to return to my bed chambers actually."

"Allow me to accompany you then. The Prince seems to be occupied." Aura nodded and slipped out of her chair, biding everyone good night. She left the room and felt Merlin behind her. They finally made it to her room and Merlin began to take her night gown out. Aura went behind her screen and stepped out of her dress. Merlin then silently handed her a black night gown and she slipped it on. It was much different that the black gown she had on during the feast. This one was lighter and more comfortable. The material was soft and inviting. She slipped the dress over her body and then stepped out from behind the screen barefoot. Merlin was turning down the sheets. After he was done, she went to sit on the bed, watching him.

"Merlin." Her voice was clear but if you listened closely you could hear pleading. Merlin turned and just looked.

"Merlin, I know that sorry can not heal hurt feelings. I know it can not, but I want to say that I am so sorry. I never meant what I said in that way at all. I know you are so much more than a servant. So much more. I understand." Aura said, looking into his eyes. Merlin moved towards her. He sat next to her, his hands were folded in his lap as his head was down, not looking into her eyes. Aura wanted to reach for his hands but figured that she shouldn't so that this soon.

"No, you don't and if you knew what I have done and will do… You would be disgusted. I am a monster." He said quietly. Aura looked at him, knowing what was to come but she wanted him to tell her.

"What do you mean Merlin? What have you done?" Aura asked gently, placing her hand on his right arm. Merlin looked up into her eyes.

"I've killed, I've betrayed, I've lied… I've sinned so much that I sometimes question if I would even be accepted into Avalon. Though I am always told that it is part of Destiny. I can't escape it. I can't escape the killing, the lies, the betrayal. I am a monster in my own skin and I can't escape. My life is planned out, and I don't know where I am going, where I am going to end up. I have no idea what will happen. I am not in control of my own life." Merlin whispered, tears dripping. He looked up to Aura, her eyes brimming with tears as she saw Merlin's watery eyes. "I am Emrys. I am a sorcerer and I have a Destiny to protect Arthur… at all costs. It almost cost me my mother, it's almost cost me my sanity, my well-being… It's cost me love and it will cost me love." Merlin took Aura's face in his hands and brushed her hair back, her tears soaking into the flesh of his pale flesh. "It'll cost me you. You've already almost died. I saw that after we got back from the castle you went to Gaius. Your right arm was hurt."

"No. No it was-" Aura tried to lie about it.

"Aura. I saw." Aura looked down and Merlin pulled her chin up so her eyes met his. His were gentle as he asked her one question that had been burning in him since he fell.

"When you see me, after you know what I am, do you think I am a monster? Should I be on the pyre? Should I be burned alive for my sins? For how many people I have hurt with my decisions?" Merlin looked at her and her eyes conveyed her shock at the question. Merlin looked away and his hands fell to her arms. "I've hurt so many, in such a short time. How many more will be hurt?"

"Merlin." Aura looked at him and he wouldn't look at her. "Merlin." She gently caressed his face and guided it to face hers. "I don't know how in the world you could say that. You are the most pure human being I have ever met. Your light shines out on this castle and casts away the shadows and brings light where it is needed. You are so kind, and caring. You have protected your friends and family, there is nothing wrong with that. Just because you have magic does not mean you are a monster; just because you have protected friends and family does not mean you are a monster. You are a beautiful human being with a beautiful Destiny. And it won't cost you, me. I'm here to stay and help you, if you want me to. If you want me here, there is no way you can get rid of me." Aura said. She smiled slightly as the moon beams and stars illuminated the room. Merlin's skin looking more alabaster than pale. It looked as white and creamy as the moon itself, his hair as dark as the night and his eyes were like stars, burning bright. Suddenly, Merlin leaned forward and their lips connected. It was a light kiss at first but soon turned more passionate. Merlin began to lead Aura into a laying position. He hovered over her, supporting himself on his arms. Aura reached down and placed her palm on his heart. He brought himself back to her lips. She slowly moved her hands into his hair and tangled her hands into the ebony mess. Her body felt on fire. His left hand trailed up to her neck where he caressed her and then moved up in her hair that was spread around her like a halo. Merlin and Aura broke apart gasping for breathe. He fell onto his side and gathered her into his chest. Merlin's arms wrapped around Aura and she snuggled into his warmth.

"I love you so much Merlin. So much. So dearly. I am truly sorry as well. I never meant what I said." Aura whispered into his blue tunic. She thought about what Merlin had said about the pyre and thought that if anyone deserved it, it was her. What Merlin explained was nothing compared to what she had done.

"I love you too, Aura. I can't loose you now. And I know. I knew what you meant. I am sorry for being such a clotpole." Aura smiled as she heard Merlin smiling.

"Your apology is accepted and I do hope you accept mine because I was just purely an idiot." Aura said. They both chuckled and listened to their laughs intertwine and soon Merlin was asleep, his breathing even and quiet. Aura held him closer to her and wondered how he would react when he found out about her past. About what had happened when she was 13. Would he hate her? He probably wouldn't want anything to do with her, but as she drifted off to sleep, she knew she could figure it out later. Now, she would relax and let Merlin's arms comfort her. She knew she was home in that moment.


	27. You Have Us We Are Three

**A/N: OMG! It's a long chapter with 2,633 WORDS! What now? Yes, that is right, we be gettin' into some longer chapters.**

**_Character death_! in this chapter... Minor, but still alters the story completely. I had to change a few chapters to get this moving in the right direction... I don't think it will affect you the way you might think. :D**

**I am also prolonging Aura's reveal of her past... It will probably be in the late 30's early 40's... Because I have stuff that needs to go down... It's freaky... life and death situations that might have cliffy's? :D MUHAHAHA!**

**Thank you for reading this! And I do hope you enjoy! (Yes, this update is early. No, I have no idea if there will be another update Friday.)**

**-Catori**

**a-writers-moments tumblr**

* * *

Merlin awoke to the sun shining through the cracks of the curtains. It had to be a little after dawn. He then looked down at the dark haired girl in his arms. Her eye lids closed and her mouth upturned slightly. She looked so peaceful as she laid in his arms. As the sun continued to rise Merlin closed his eyes again, just relishing in the peace that hardly ever came for him. He enjoyed it, because peace was never a constant in his life.

~!~!~!~!

Aura woke in Merlin's arms, feeling warm and comforted. The curtains had some sun streaming through and she knew that it was a bit after dawn. Both needed to get up quite soon but Aura couldn't find it in her self to move or wake up Merlin. She felt protected here and calm. She never wanted this feeling to end.

Aura turned her head up towards Merlin, knowing it was well past the time they both needed to get up. She looked up to find Merlin's blue eyes staring back into her brown.

"We needed to be up a while ago." She reminded him with a smile.

"Yes, but I just didn't have the heart to attempt to move and risk waking you." Merlin replied. Aura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Arthur is not that bad." Aura said as she sat up playing with Merlin's neckerchief that was still on from the night before.

"Yes, he is." Merlin chuckled as he watched Aura's fingers twist and pull the fabric.

"Well, either way, we must get up." Aura said getting ready to push herself off of the bed. Merlin sighed and got up with her. Aura went behind the screen as she shed the black nightgown and Merlin placed one over the screen. Aura reached for it and she held it up. She put the dress over her head and let it cover her body. The dress pooling on the floor and a train at the back. She stepped out from behind the screen to retrieve her shoes when Merlin looked up. The crimson dress had hints of gold in the material. The squared neck had golden swirls around and came to a V in the middle of her abdomen. A golden metal belt was around her waist and the train that trailed behind was a golden shimmering material. Aura's hair, in curls from the night before, reached the middle of her back while some fell forward on her shoulder. She reached for the hair brush that was on the table, making quick work of her hair. She then fastened the golden hair piece on top of her head. At the end Merlin, finally coming out of his stupor helped Aura fasten a bracelet on.

"Do I look all right?" Aura asked uncertainly. Merlin looked disbelieving at her tone of uncertainty.

"You look wonderful. Beautiful. Truly Aura." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and placed her hands on his upper arms.

"Thank you." She reached up and went to peck Merlin's lips, but Merlin held her there for a bit longer. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and Aura broke the silence.

"We must get going. I believe there is a council meeting that I am needed at and you must go help Arthur." She smiled as she kissed Merlin's cheek. She trailed her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door. Merlin followed and the pair walked down the hallway holding hands, Aura's head resting on Merlin's shoulder.

~!~!~!~~!~!~!

All day Aura sat in Council Meetings, debating whether this should be done to gain the upper hand in this. Everything was always for an ulterior motive it seemed; so when Uther looked over to Aura and asked, "What do you think we should do Aura?" Aura was shocked. The King seemed to not enjoy having others imputing and interjecting their opinions. Aura sat up and looked at the map, quickly studying it. They wanted some knights to move in from the west and north to a small village to try and stop bandits that were terrorizing the town. Aura looked and saw that the bandits normally rode in from the south, and occasionally the north, though the knights were saying it was highly unlikely that the bandits would be heading from the direction of north this time.

"I think it is highly dangerous that you are having your knights ride in from the north. Normally, the bandits have each of the directions guarded with at least a few people. With your threat that you will come to help this village they will be guarding the north even more heavily due to this threat. You are having your men walk into a trap." Aura said as she pointed to the map. "Though if the knights attack from the west, south and east you can have a group near the north because the area is small enough that if the knights and these bandits begin fighting the ones up north would hear it as well. I believe that they will come to aide in the fight and that's when the knights hiding in the direction of north can ambush that group and take down the bandits swiftly, quickly and with minimal injuries and deaths." Aura sat down while the few advisors and the knights looked at her in shock. Uther watched the map as if he were replaying all that was said and looked at.

"We ride at dawn." Uther announced. He then added, "We will be following Aura's plan as well." The advisors and knights left with the biddings of farewell while Aura remained seated.

"That was very clever of you Aura." Uther said.

"Thank you sire." Aura replied back almost diplomatically. Uther then got up and Aura quickly stood up as well and watched as the King bowed his head towards her and then made his leave. Aura sat back down and smiled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlin looked out of the window at all of the people in the square. It had been three weeks since Camelot had fought the bandits and protected the small village that lied close to the border of Camelot. The bandits had been taken out with minimal injuries and deaths, like it had been said by Aura. Now, it was Arthur's birthday and people came across the land to celebrate their Prince's and future King's 22nd birthday, and still on the high everyone was feeling due to the victory of protecting the small village. Merlin smiled as he watched Aura attempt to juggle. She laughed as one of the balls fell and she jumped out of the way. Arthur came up beside him and watched the people gathering and intermingling.

"You really love her don't you?" Arthur asked suddenly. Merlin jumped a bit at the sudden voice and not hearing Arthur walk into his bed chambers.

"What? I-I-I just…" Merlin trailed off, a bright red dusting his cheeks.

"Ok then." Arthur said watching his man servant with a raised eye brow and a look that said "Really?" Arthur began walking out and Merlin followed stuttering after him.

"I-I mean of course I love her. I didn't mean that I didn't before either." Merlin prattled on. Arthur stopped suddenly and held up his hand to signal for Merlin to stop talking.

"I beg of you, to please stop talking. I swear, you are stuttering all over yourself. Really, Merlin. If this is the way you are with women then I am… shocked that Aura seems so endeared with you." Arthur said.

"I- Of course I don't stutter with women!" Merlin said indigently. Arthur just gave him a pointed look, shook his head and continued off leaving Merlin behind. Just as Arthur turned the corner Merlin could have seen his shoulders shaking with laughter.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

The feast was well under way for the prince's birthday. After an exhilarating, as Arthur had called it, turn about where the prince had knives thrown at him, people were finally going to bed and the party was starting to wind down. Merlin had lead Aura to bed and she was changing when they both heard the yell coming from down the hall. It echoed in the corridors. Both Merlin and Aura looked at each other before darting out of the room. They quickly made it to the King's room and watched in helplessness as the King laid there, Arthur holding him in his arms. Merlin knew from his observing of Gauis that there was nothing that the Court Physician could do nothing to help the King, not even to ease his passing. Aura turned into Merlin as the King whispered to Arthur what a great King he would be, how much he loved him and how proud he was of him. Merlin watched as Arthur's tears fell as he lost yet another parent and knew in his mind that Arthur would now begin to rule the kingdom. Merlin knew, as well as Aura, as she quietly sobbed into his red tunic, that the beginning of an era, and Merlin's destiny was beginning now.

"Aura…" A voice rasped. Aura looked up her watery brown eyes confused and ultimately sad. "Aura…" the voice rasped again, and Merlin and Aura both realized that it was Uther beckoning her over. She quickly walked over, her midnight blue night gown flowing with each step as she kneeled by the king. Merlin, behind her; his hand on her shoulder. Uther regarded her and Merlin and then his son and he smiled; for once in a very long time Uther Pendragon smiled, with pure happiness. Then, in a rare and inexplicitly beautiful humane moment Uther said, "I know that my son will be safe with both of you watching over him. You will protect each other. I know you will… I can leave this world with the piece of mind of that. Thank you." He whispered and then his eyes fell shut, his body went slack and the hands that Aura and Arthur were holding loosed their grip. Arthur bent his head to his fathers chest and the tears freely flowed as a heavy air in the room settled. As Aura rested her head against Merlin's thigh, the three felt the air begin to tighten and almost become suffocating until Merlin took hold of Aura's hand. Aura looked at Merlin questioningly and then reached over to Arthur's hand. Arthur looked into both their eyes and then in a move that completed a circle Arthur took Merlin's hand. As they met each other's eyes they knew that this was not the end, it was the beginning; and they knew the people's hands they were holding were the ones they could trust, be them selves with and most importantly were the true definition of friends. In Avalon, Uther smiled as there was another page added to the tale that was now theirs.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

In the coming days there was a hustle and bustle in the castle as people got ready for a coronation and a funeral. The servants were swept into a wind storm as they prepared food and different drinks for each event, all the while mourning the loss of their king. Arthur sat in his room, looking down into the court yard as people dashed across the cobblestone attempting to put a full event together in less than a week. He really did admire the persistence and determination they had and how hard they worked. He was lost in thought when he heard the door squeak open. Arthur sighed, knowing that there was only one person he knew of that would not knock before opening the door.

"Merlin, you really need to learn to knock." Arthur began to chastise, not having the mental energy for a full explanation, again, on why he needed to knock.

"Oh, is that what happens in this kingdom, people knock? Really? I have only been attended to be just one servant and he doesn't seem to have the idea that knocking is the utmost priority." A voice said from the door way. Arthur turned to see that the voice did indeed match the person as Aura stood there, a cream gown on and her hair done up, away from her face.

"Truly? You will need to give me the name of this servant and I will have him thrown in the stocks. I believe I would quite enjoy seeing that." Arthur said, smiling mischievously.

"You would, Arthur, you would." Aura said laughing. She came over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Are you doing all right? Is there anything I can do to help?" Aura asked.

"Thank you Aura. I believe the feasts are being prepared for, outfits for both occasions are washed, my armor might need to be polished…" Arthur trailed off in thought. Aura rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean with that Arthur. I meant with everything else." Aura explained as Arthur moved to sit at the table.

"Aura, I am dealing with it… I am just… I mean…" Arthur trailed off at a loss for words. Many kings had gone through this, why couldn't he?

"You are having difficultly coping with the fact that Uther is gone and you now have a kingdom to rule. You being yourself, as well, also are thinking that you are now alone." Arthur stared at Aura, not knowing how she got his feelings out into just a few sentences, let alone articulately.

"I-well, yes." Arthur said, a bit shocked. Aura shook her head and sat in the seat next to him on his left.

"Arthur, I know that there were kings before you and that this happened to them, but each situation is extremely different as were the people. It doesn't make you any less strong or any better a king either. It just makes the situation different. It's the way you deal with the situation that defines you not the situation, Arthur. You have practically ruled this kingdom for longer than you imagine." Aura reminded him gently and as she got up to walk out she squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. She was at the door when she turned back. "Arthur, two things." Arthur turned to look at her and listened as she said, "You are not alone. Merlin and I are here with you. And the knights, were never Uther's." With that she was out of the room and down the hall as what she had just said sunk in.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

"Do you, Arthur Pendragon, swear to protect Camelot and its people?"

"I do." The answer rang out in the hall filled with servants, peasants and royalty alike.

"Will you do everything in your power to make sure that you uphold the morals and the ideals of Camelot; never straying from the Knight's Honor Code?"

"I will." Arthur said, as he kneeled before Geoffrey. Geoffrey then placed the crown on Arthur's head. As Arthur stood, his cape behind him, painting him in Pendragon red and gold, Geoffrey announced: "I now announce, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." His voice bellowed out. In the crowd Arthur could hear one voice, female, yell out, "Long Live the King!" As everybody followed her example, Arthur looked over at Merlin, Aura and Gaius. Aura smiled as she said the four words to him looking in his eyes, he noticed Merlin was silent until Arthur's eyes met his. Merlin's mouth then moved and during the last line he yelled, "Long Live the King!"

Arthur stood in front of his subjects and as he did, he took a breath and calmed himself as the yells died down. Camelot was now under his rule.


	28. An Heir is Needed

**A/N: This is a bit of a longer chapter... 2,509 words. I will try to lighten the load in the next few chapters... Operative word being **try. We get into some talk of a Magic!Reveal... and a council pushing for Arthur to get hitched... Where is lovely Gwen? That, my readers, I am not sure of just yet. **

**Thank you so much for reading! And if you have any comments or ideas just click the review button at the bottom of the story. I love to hear your guys' opinions, thoughts and ideas. (Especially your opinion on who you want Gwen to be with... Arthur or someone else... If you have a pairing here that you want to see, review and tell me! I would love to hear!)**

**Stay Creative!**

**Catori**

(_a-writers-moments_ on **Tumblr**)

* * *

Aura walked down the halls of the castle, her night gown flowing behind her as her mind wandered. Her mind wasn't quieting enough so that she could drift off peacefully, though, she had an inkling that it had to do with all of the recent events.

Arthur had taken the throne and the responsibilities that came with the crown smoothly. It was as if it was the most natural thing. It was effortless the transition from Crowned Prince to newly Crowned King. It just proved Aura's point that Arthur had been ruling for longer then he ever thought. She attributed that as the reason for the effortlessness, not because of any of the stories from the Druids. She believed that he and Merlin were too young for the story to begin to apply and really take shape. She was stopped in her thought and her walk when a voice called out her name. She turned back and saw that she had passed Arthur's room and did not even notice. The voice called again and Aura assumed that it was Arthur. She sighed and then began walking towards the door. She finally got to the room to find it completely lit with Arthur standing at the table in his room looking at one of the official documents from the day's meetings. Aura smiled and sat herself in one of the chairs at the table. Arthur looked up from the paper and sighed.

"What are you doing up Aura? Shouldn't you have retired by now? I know Merlin retired a little while ago." Arthur said, sitting down tiredly. That was when Aura saw how much of a toll that this change was taking on him.

"I just couldn't get my mind to quiet, Arthur. There is nothing wrong. Though, since I am up, do you need any help? I would be happy to help you." Arthur looked pensive for a moment and then sprung a question on her.

"What do you think of this treaty?" Aura looked slightly shocked that Arthur would ask her opinion but reached for the parchment anyway and began reading over it as Arthur began looking at something else. From the way the "M" looked slanted and like two pointed swords, she guessed it was his own writing. Aura sat the parchment down, her face stoic but her eyes disappointed.

"Who drafted this treaty?" She asked.

"Bayard's kingdom brought it to us and two other kingdoms, looking for peace. I believe that if a war or dispute were to break out Bayard would not have enough knights or supplies for them. I believe that is the motivation for the treaty."

"It would make sense but it is very one sided. Bayard and the other kingdom, Retyur, seem to have an alliance. Most of the benefits seem to be going to Retyur. I do not believe that this treaty is purely for peace. What Retyur and Bayard gain off of this treaty could be used for means of teaming against Camelot." Arthur nodded.

"Thank you. I didn't want anyone else seeing this document but had a feeling that what you had said was an intent. I wanted another opinion to confirm what I believed." Arthur explained. He sighed and Aura knew that there was something else.

"What is it Arthur. You have a far away look in your eyes and you are hesitating where as you normally charge head on with everything. What is bothering you?"

"Nothing." Arthur answered quickly. Aura looked at him and he sighed. "I need to ask something of you." Arthur said finally. Aura stayed quiet and just nodded her head, saying to go on. "The Council," at this Aura rolled her eyes but let Arthur continue talking. "Is urging me to find a wife, wed her and keeps reminding I need to have an heir." Aura raised her eyebrow at Arthur.

"Arthur, what does you finding a wife, wedding her and having an heir have to do with me?" Arthur looked at her, his light blue eyes meeting her golden brown ones.

"I want you to be the heir to the thrown Aura." Arthur said. Aura stayed silent with shock. When she finally spoke, her voice was low and quiet.

"You want me… to be Crowned Princess to Camelot?" Aura asked, looking at Arthur incredulously. "Arthur, are you sure about this?"

"I am positive." Arthur answered simply. "If anything were to happen to me and I was unable to rule, you would take over until my health was better, or completely take over." Aura felt it a bit morbid to be talking about Arthur's death but knew that there needed to be an heir, someone appointed to take over if Arthur; for what ever reason, were unable to rule his kingdom.

"The Council won't allow me to."

"Of course they will!" Arthur looked at her, "I appoint you and they must ablidge."

"Arthur, I have no betrothed. I am not married. I would need a husband for that to be able to happen." Aura reminded him. "Anyways, I would not do any such thing. If I were to get married it would have to be to someone of noble descendent, if I were to be a heir. I have no interest in anyone of noble descendent." Aura said, chuckling. Arthur looked at her confused for a moment and then a look of realization passes across his face and comes to rest there.

"You want to marry Merlin." It was not a question, merely a statement. Aura smiled.

"If I were so lucky that Merlin were to propose when he is ready, there is no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't say 'No.'" Aura said, her eyes burning a glowing warmth. Arthur nodded.

"Aura, I need you to be the heir. I don't have any plans to get married for quite sometime, which means an heir is next to nonexistent. I need to appoint one, and I want you to be the heir to Camelot." Arthur said, his voice hurried but passionate.

"Why me, Arthur? Why cause such a stir?"

"If I die, if I were to perish, I wouldn't worry about the kingdom. If you and Merlin wed, I wouldn't be worried about the kingdom, even then. If it were anyone else I would be deeply concerned and that is not something I need to be concerned about when I am wielding a sword against an enemy!"

"If someone else were heir, do you not think that Merlin and I would still be here to help guide them?"

"Of course you would! Though it would not be the same. There is a great chance, too great, that they might not take your advice. I want someone ruling this kingdom that I trust and will stand for everything the Pendragon name stands for! Honor, Bravery, Chivalry, Justice, Fairness and Loyalty. I know that if you and ultimately Merlin, if you both were to wed, were to rule, that those standards would be held up. The kingdom wouldn't be a pawn for someone. You both would see it like I do. A community of people that need someone to rule them that has no bias, no prejudice and is fair and just. I know you, Aura, would follow that. You would rule with your heart and not your head. You would do everything for the good of the people. I need that type of person as the heir to the throne of Camelot." Arthur finished, breathing a bit heavier. Aura looked completely shocked.

"I, well, Arthur I am not sure what to say." Aura said truthfully.

"Say yes. Please, I need someone I know will be there for me. That will have my and the kingdoms best intentions at heart." Arthur watched Aura's hesitation. He quickly spoke, "And I will have the law that is holding your decision, revoked. It's an outdated law anyway." Arthur smiled and Aura smiled back. She nodded her head slowly and then in a blink of an eye she felt Arthur's arms wrap around her waist. Once Arthur pulled away and kissed Aura on her cheek, she spoke up;

"I must go talk to Merlin about this. Is that all right?"

"Of course." Arthur said. Aura nodded and smiled at Arthur.

"Please, get some sleep. I will see you in the morning with my official answer." Arthur nodded and watched as Aura walked out. His kingdom would be in good hands if anything were to happen to him. He chuckled as he thought about Merlin in a crown; ruling the kingdom. As he slipped into bed after stripping his clothing from the day, he looked up to the sky and asked for protection, because, honestly, Merlin; king? Arthur drew in a shaky breath and made sure that his sword was by his bedside before he fell into a deep sleep.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

"Could you please go get Merlin, Percival?" Aura asked the knight. "And please try not to wake Gauis for me. I don't want to disturb him." Percival nodded.

"Do you want me to send Merlin to your chambers?"

"That would be greatly appreciated. I need his help with something." Aura said and then turned, walking the rest of the way to her room. She knew that this decision was a big one. It also brought the question up, should both Merlin and she tell Arthur that they had magic? Aura was pacing in her room when Merlin dashed into the room and turned Aura around to him. He gave her a once over, his eyes filled with concern but then when he saw she was fine, he looked at her confused.

"What is wrong? What has happened, at this hour of the night Aura?" Merlin asked, his voice still filled with concern.

"Oh, Merlin, I should have come and woken you myself, I am sorry for causing you concern for me. There is nothing imminently wrong. Though, my decision does affect you."

"Aura, start at the beginning, please?" Merlin asked, he looked tired as he sat on her bed. Aura felt bad but knew this needed to be discussed. Aura started with how she couldn't fall asleep and her walk; then when Arthur called her into his bedchambers and ended with her having Percival waking Merlin. Merlin sat shocked.

"Merlin, I need help. If I were to accept to be heir to Camelot, and you wanted to become my husband, and I your wife; if anything were to happen to Arthur, you would be king." Merlin nodded; looking deep in thought.

"Does Arthur know? About our magic?" Merlin asked finally.

"No, I did not tell him." Aura said ruefully.

"If you accept this, when we do tell him; whenever that is, the betrayal will be deeper than now." Merlin pointed out.

"His anger and sadness would be greater as well." Aura added, looking pensive.

"Would you mind if I thought about it and got back to you in the early morning? Right before dusk?" Merlin asked. Aura nodded. She quickly pecked his lips as he left her room saying good night. Aura sat in her bed and watched where the door had shut. She hoped desperately that she had gone about this the right way, though to her it felt all jumbled and wrong.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Merlin set off out of the castle and made his way to a clearing just outside of the castle. Close enough that it wasn't far but far enough away that no one would see or hear.

Merlin finally made his way into the meadow and called for the Great Dragon. He watched as he landed into the grass and laid with his head on his feet.

"Ah, Young Warlock… It has been a while since I have seen you."

"Yes, it has, but I need your help." Merlin admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

"Mmmm, yes, but it seems that quite a few matters have come up that is of importance..." The Dragon stated, still in the same position he was in when he landed. Merlin nodded his head for the dragon to go on. "It seems that a princess has come to Camelot. A girl with long dark curls and golden brown eyes. She can do magic as well." The Dragon said in a bored tone.

"Aura?" Merlin inquired warily.

"Yes, Princess Aura. I was wondering when she would come around to you, if at all in this lifetime."

"What do you mean?" Merlin's tone guarded, thinking that this was not answering the question he wanted to ask.

"Oh, the princess will be a great ally to you; though some events that have transpired in her past are quite unfavorable."

"I know that." Merlin said, getting a bit annoyed. "Her kingdom was attacked and her mother and father are no where to be found." At this the dragon looked like he smiled.

"Oh, yes, her kingdom got attacked, but the events transpired before then. When a witch and warlock, most of the time, learn how to control themselves and thus their magic. And her parents are not 'no where to be found', Young Warlock."

"What are you saying about her past? And her parents are gone. They are either kidnapped… or worse."

"The line of happening that you are thinking of Merlin is not conducive with Aura's parent's nature. They had the same aspirations as the Witch."

"The Witch… Morgana?"

"Yes, hand-in-hand, mind-in-mind… Very similar creatures all three of them. So, similar that they sought out each other."

"No! That can't be. Aura speaks of her parents as good people; people who would never want Arthur or Uther dead."

"What I speak is the truth. Aura's parents cannot be trusted. Though, it is different with the Princess."

"So, you are telling me that Aura's parents are with Morgana right now?" Merlin inquired, his eyes flaring gold with his temper.

"Most likely but heed this warning Young Warlock; do not go to them until the time is right. Do not seek them until you find the truth. Do not go there alone and without knowledge."

"What about Aura being heir to Camelot?" Merlin probed.

"Ah, that would make it, which if anything was to happen to the Young Pendragon… You would become king." Merlin nodded. "The Rose will accept."

"The Rose?" Merlin questioned.

"Princess Aura. She is compared to a rose quite a bit."

"What about our magic? Should we tell Arthur about our magic?"

"If you tell the Young Pendragon now, it will help form his opinion on magic into a more solidified one."

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked as the Dragon looked like he was now getting ready to take off. "What is his opinion?"

"That is for you to find out, Merlin."

And with that, The Dragon was gone, leaving Merlin in the clearing alone; surrounded by his own swirling thoughts and emotions.


	29. To Think Of The Future

**A?N: Long chapter coming up! Promise... Just a bit of worrying on each party (Aura and Merlin) about what the other wants/needs... I wanted to rectify it quickly. lol**

**Reviews would be GREAT! :D**

**Love y'all! Sorry for the delay in the update. To all who have been waiting, I am so sorry. Thank you so much for reading. :D**

**Stay Creative!**

**Catori**

**a-writers-moments **on** Tumblr**

* * *

"Aura?" Merlin whispered in the darkness of her chamber. She heard the door squeak shut and then the bed droop with the weight of the ebony haired warlock. "Aura?" Merlin asked quietly again. Aura slowly opened her eyes and looked at Merlin. "Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't Merlin, I was just laying here." Aura smiled and wondered briefly if in the darkness Merlin could see her smiling. Merlin was quiet as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap as he looked down. He looked as if he was in thought. "Merlin, come here." Aura patted the space to her right and moved over to the left side of the bed. Merlin looked at the space hesitantly and then laid down. Aura smiled as she drew the blanket over him and he drew her into his arms.

"Aura, I do want to get married to you. I want to give you everything the world has to offer and Aura, I can't." Merlin began.

"What do you mean you can't? You have given me so much already." Aura whispered, her eyes now locking with his.

"Please, Aura, let me finish. Please. I just- I can't-" Merlin's eyes watered and Aura brushed his hair back framing his face with her hand. She nodded and he inhaled. "Aura, I can't give you the world. I can't give you jewelry, dresses, anything you are accustomed to." His eyes looked so sad. "I love you so much, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"I _am _happy Merlin." Merlin looked at her and she shook her head. "No, I am not sure where you are headed with this but you have provided me everything I could need: you. I don't need to have any of this. I want to get married to you as well, but Merlin, you have to understand if you get married to me you assume the title as well. I know it's a lot. It is. A title thrust on you, and if you wanted to back out I understand."

"Aura, you think this is me saying I don't love you anymore or that we should simply be friends?" Aura looked down and hid her face in his chest. "Oh, Aura, maybe I haven't handled this right. I love you, but I needed you to know that I don't come from any money. I practically have nothing."

"Merlin, money means nothing. Really, it doesn't mean anything compared to spending the rest of my life with you." Merlin nodded. "I need you to understand though that if you do marry me then the title comes with it. If I become heir to Camelot you will be Prince of Amour and Camelot." Merlin took her hands in his and held them tight.

"I am willing to take on those responsibilities if it means I can keep you forever." Aura smiled.

"Keep me forever?" She asked a bit amused as she drew her arms around his neck.

"Keep you forever." Merlin said in agreement, smiling as he felt Aura laughing.

"So, does this mean that I am to accept having the title of heir to Camelot?" Aura asked. Merlin nodded. "What about-"

"We need to tell him first, before we accept. Both of us."

"Merlin…"

"No, Aura. It's time to stop living in secret. It's time that we told him." Aura nodded her understanding and clung to him a bit tighter. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, just holding her close and taking comfort in knowing she was here.

"You are so brave." She whispered. "I am so lucky to call you mine." Aura leaned up and pressed her lips against his, a gentle reassurance. "Whatever happens, I am with you until the very end. I am with you and I won't leave." Aura whispered, determined to get her point across. Merlin stayed quiet, but knew that if anything did happen, he would protect her and sacrifice himself. He wouldn't even think twice about it.


	30. Secrets to Be Told

**A/N: Here is the 30th chapter of A Love That Strong! It's 4,682 words as well! Thank you to all who have favorited and reviewed. It really means a lot to me and keeps me going as well. :D **

**We get a magic reveal in here as well... Read it and tell me in a review if you think Arthur might react this way or would he be more violent/not understanding? But even with this chapter this whole thing isn't over yet... We get more understanding and a more mellowed view of Arthur in this but there are some emotions that are going to be dug up from the Trio (there should be a name for Aura, Arthur and Merlin... lol). This magic situation WON'T end here.**

**We also find out what was going on when Aura was about 13... why the Great Dragon said what he did about her. Lots of talking from Aura but hopefully y'all like the back story. I have no idea if I stayed in character for everyone and I do know there are a few grammatical errors/spelling(?) errors... if you see any message me or put it in a review. I will make sure to go find it and fix it. Input of any kind is awesome! :)**

**Thank you again for reading this story and staying with it this long. :)**

**Stay Creative!**

**Catori**

(_a-writers-moments_ on_** Tumblr**_)

* * *

The sun shined into the room, as if mocking the set of circumstances they were in. Merlin watched Aura sleeping, not wanting to wake her. This decision put both their lives at risk. It put their relationship to Arthur in greater risk. Everything could fall apart in just a few hours and before sun down that night they could be imprisoned, banished, with out a home… Merlin sighed and wove his fingers through Aura's hair, brushing it gently away from her face. Aura had changed him a lot. Before her, he loathed himself. He was lying to everyone, he was a monster, he had killed people, hurt them, and watched the light bleed out of their eyes… Then Aura came in and showed him that he was doing what he knew and could to protect his friends and family. She showed him that he was a force for good. It was a comfort to think that someone thought that. He never did understand how everyone thought that people who used magic and had magic had to be evil. He looked at Aura and wondered, how could anyone think she is evil?

Merlin then thought of what the dragon had said. How this would shape Arthur's opinion of magic. Merlin could only hope it was for the better, but he wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up. Not this time. He couldn't. Merlin breathed before he decided to wake Aura. She didn't wake with a start, she slowly opened her eyes and trained them on him. Realization hitting her that it was morning. They both slowly got out of bed and Aura began to get dressed as Merlin went to get breakfast. Merlin came back to see Aura wearing a golden brown dress that made her look breath taking. She sat next to him as they ate. Silence falling at the table. Neither daring to talk. What words could help ease the situation? What words could change the situation?

"That dress looks lovely on you." Merlin murmured after he had returned the dishes that would need washing back to the kitchen. At this Aura had a light blush on her cheeks. She ducked her head in a moment of bashfulness.

"Thank you Merlin. That's very sweet." Aura smiled, her eyes vulnerable but her smile wide and bright. "You do know I love you, right?" Her voice insistent.

"I do. You know I love you as well?"

"Of course I do." Aura said as she laid her head on Merlin's chest. Merlin encased her in his arms and sighed.

"We have to go Aura." Merlin felt Aura nod and detach herself from him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he went to the door. She didn't want him see her center herself. She had to be calm and collected for him.

They began walking towards the throne room, their hands linked together. Merlin paused at the door and looked down at Aura, looking fearful, sad and hurt. She squeezed his hand to reassure him and nodded her head once. Merlin looked forward, and opened the door.

Arthur sat in the chair reading over papers, looking a bit bored by it all. Arthur looked up at the intrusion and Aura felt her heart clench at the smile that Arthur gave to them.

"Aura! Good morning! Merlin, you are late." Merlin began to speak but Aura cut him off.

"Arthur, we have something to tell you." Aura began. Arthur sat down, a frown on his face and concern evident in his eyes. "Arthur, we aren't sure how you will take this, but…" Aura trailed off when a cerulean blue orb floated by her. She looked at Merlin and his out stretched hand as the orb floated to Arthur and stopped in front of him on the desk. The orb bobbed there about four inches about the wooden surface. Arthur's eyes widened in recognition of the orb; he then looked at Merlin.

"It was you. When I went to retrieve the flower. The orb." Arthur said, his voice sounding shocked. Merlin nodded. "You barely knew me then, but you saved me." Arthur said this, not as an accusation, just merely a statement. "You have magic then?" Merlin nodded again. Aura had stayed silent as she had a feeling that this orb meant a lot more than she knew of. "And why is Aura here? To turn you in?" Aura's eyes widened at the accusation. Merlin then thought this was his chance to save Aura. He began to answer 'Yes.' When Aura spoke.

"No, Arthur. I am shocked you would think that little of me that I would turn, someone who I have told you I love very much, in to you. I know that Merlin is a good person. Magic doesn't change him at all. It's a tool, magic. It's a tool to wielded, not something that corrupts a person. The idea of magic attempted to corrupt me when I was younger, but that was my own fault. Association with the wrong people. I allowed the influence of people, who might have not had my best intentions, over me. That was all my fault, not magic's. Now, though, after being and seeing all that Merlin does, he has made me realize that magic is a tool. He has made me stop hating myself for that period. I have come to rest with it." With that Aura's eyes glowed gold and the pitcher of water lifted itself and poured a glass of water into Arthur's cup. Arthur watched with wide eyes as the pitcher set itself down.

"You both have magic?" Arthur finally struggled to ask.

"Yes." Merlin sighed, his grip on Aura's hand became a little firmer.

"And you have practiced magic in the walls of Camelot?"

"Yes. I have." Merlin said. Arthur looked over at Aura and Aura nodded slightly.

"So you both have broken the laws that were established by my father after the Great Purge? Knowing what would come of it?"

"Yes." Merlin said. "But all I ever did was for the protection of this kingdom. It was all for you Arthur." Arthur looked up to Merlin at this declaration in shock. Arthur obviously didn't expect that.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked slowly. Merlin sighed.

"I will explain it all, if you allow Aura to leave and you promise to me you won't hurt her." As Merlin said this, his priorities became clear. He didn't care what happened to him, it was Aura he cared about.

"No, I won't be going anywhere." Aura said firmly, as she guided Merlin into a seat to the right of Arthur at the table. She stood behind Merlin and said, "I will be standing right here." Her stubbornness challenged each of them to attempt anything. Merlin sighed and Arthur nodded mutely.

"From the very moment I came into Camelot, Camelot was in limbo. It was hanging on the edge teetering from safety to peril each and every minute. It teetered when anyone entered, anyone left, when sources were used and people killed and executed. It teetered constantly. The night I first came here was when the Dragon called to me. I began talking to him and he explained that we were two sides of the same coin." Arthur interrupted here.

"You can talk to Dragons?" Merlin nodded. "So you are a Dragon Lord?"

"The very last one." Arthur's eyes went wide as the pieces of the puzzle began to form.

"Balinor was your father."

"Yes." Merlin said.

"I am so sorry Merlin." Merlin's head shot up at that. He saw in Arthur's eyes the sincerity. He nodded and continued with his story. Merlin began to tell Arthur everything that had transpired everything that had happened. The air was not cleared between the three but the tension was lessening as Merlin told of how Gaius had made Merlin clean each piece of Arthur's armor by hand when he found that Merlin was using magic on it.

"I always knew I liked Gaius!" Arthur had said whilst laughing at how the older man had stood over Merlin, making sure he could see himself in the metal of the armor. Finally, Merlin looked at Arthur, his story finished. Arthur just shook his head. His mind having a bit of trouble wrapping his head around everything, but having an easier time digesting than Merlin or Aura thought he would. Arthur then looked at Aura.

"You have magic as well, did you also have it since you were born?"

"Yes, I have."

"Is that why your kingdom allowed magic?" Arthur asked.

"It wasn't for us Arthur. We did it to be fair, and to accept all kinds of good people. We wanted them to not have to hide in fear of who they were." Aura answered, her voice even.

"So, are you saying my father's laws weren't fair?"

"I don't believe they were. They made others, who were good people, live in fear. Kind people, who never used magic to harm anyone was executed. I don't believe that is a definition of fair or just, Arthur."

"You said that you were almost corrupted. What did you mean?" Arthur asked, truly just curious. Aura stiffened. She looked over at Merlin, as she was now sitting to his left. Merlin looked curious as well.

"I'm sorry you have to find out about my past like this. I just hope it doesn't change your opinion of me because of what I had done."

"You haven't told any of this to Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No, there was never a good time, and it's honestly a dreadful story, I didn't want to weigh him down with my problems as well."

"You would never weigh me down with anything. I want to help." Merlin said, grabbing her hand. Arthur rolled his behind them as Aura smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Anyway, this way I can tell you both at the same time. This way you both will know."

Aura looked at them both and smiled slightly. "It all began the very first night of Winter. There was an out break at the feast and the guards lead me to my room right at the beginning of it. I was 11. They had me in my room under lock and key and I didn't understand why. The only thing I knew then was that my father was angry, my mother was very protective at that point and the kingdom we were having over had just claimed that we had kidnapped or stolen someone or something of theirs. 'It's because they have magic.' The woman from the other kingdom whispered to a knight of theirs. At the point where they were ushering me out, there were swords drawn and clanging. When I passed to go through the doors a few men tried to stop me, but the guards got through them. The one though got close enough to where he could talk to me and he told me that I would go to hell for having magic. It wasn't safe… _I _wasn't safe. I, especially since I was younger, should be banished." Merlin and Arthur looked in shock and horror, attempting to imagine this happening. "I never understood. I hadn't ever done anything that hurt anyone up to that point. Though maybe the man was foretelling of the future." Aura's chuckle after that was lifeless and hallow.

"What happened afterward?" Merlin prompted silently.

"It wasn't instantaneous. A war broke out between our kingdoms. I felt like it was unnecessary. The other kingdom came to us after we had been in war for about two winters. We were in trouble. The was had depleted many of our supplies and our funds. I watched as our people were suffering. The king came and I listened outside of the throne room. He said that he had a proposition for peace. His son was looking for a wife and saw me. His son wanted me to be his wife. My father told him no, but the king was insistent. The kingdom was Odieux, who was ruled by King Hadford and had a son named Mailor." Merlin looked at Aura, realization dawning on him.

"So, that's why Mailor was so familiar with you when we went from Camelot to go see your kingdom." Aura nodded.

"He was trying to get me to be his wife since I was eleven. I never wanted to marry him though, be it selfish, but I couldn't bring myself to even entertain the idea that I might ever be wed to him." Merlin nodded in understanding while Arthur sat there confused.

"Mailor was the one that tumbled off the side of the building?" Aura nodded. "I am shocked that the kingdom hasn't sent knights looking for you."

"I have a feeling that they don't know where I am at, quite yet, Arthur." Arthur nodded, noting to ask her about what she might know. Aura then continued with her story.

I left before I could hear anymore. I didn't want to hear my father say yes, so I left. I took a few things with me and was gone before anyone would notice. I snuck out of the kingdom and was in the forest before day break. I was an eleven year old girl, not knowing what the world _really _looked like, with princess clothes on, wondering through a forest, a long way from home. No, wonder I got into trouble." Aura trailed off for a moment, lost in her own mind. She came back quickly and continued her story. "Along the way I ran into an… unfavorable character. Thought that maybe if he could catch a runaway princess, he could sell her and make a bit of gold off of her. Or hold her for ransom. Either way, he didn't care. What he never expected is the moment he stepped near me my magic sensed my fear and knew it was directed to him. It came flowing out of me and before I knew it I was looking at a dead man lying on the ground. The realization hit me, I had killed him. He was dead because of me."

"But it was for self defense. You shouldn't feel guilty about that Aura. He would have hurt you!" Arthur said, trying to reason with her.

"Yes, that might be so, but don't you remember the first person you killed in battle, Arthur?" There was nothing but silence from Arthur. Aura knew she had made her point.

"I continued on for a few days, but I knew nothing of hunting. I had limited knowledge of any safe foliage or berries that I could consume. I was getting sicker, hungrier and ultimately thirstier each day. I finally didn't have the strength to go on and by that time I was deep into the forest, with nothing around and no one would come into this part of the forest. I was certain I had met my end when I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off." Merlin intertwined their fingers at this and squeezed slightly. Aura smiled gently and squeezed back at the silent reassurance. Arthur sat back in his chair watching Aura as she told her story. Her eyes portraying a depth and sadness that he had only seen in well worn battle soldiers. "I ended up waking in a tent. There were three girls, older than me. They described to me how they found me and that I was safe. They knew who I was and I begged them not to allow me to go back. I told them of what I had heard and they were shocked that such acts went on like that. They told me that I should marry for love, and only love. Not because a kingdom needs help or because it is a backwards way of achieving peace. They told me that there are always other ways than marrying for it. 'Marriage is sacred. It is an act and bond that should only be shared with your true love. One you cannot live without. That is when you should share that bond.' One of them said. She was the eldest, she had been alive for about twenty summers. Her hair was fire red, her eyes the color of the greenest moss and a complexion that looked as pale as parchment. Her name was Domina. The other two were sisters though they barely bore any resemblance. The youngest was a dark blonde with light green eyes and a dark green outline flecked with gold. The blonde, Haley, had seen about fourteen winters. Her sister, Mariden, had dark brown hair with matching eyes flecked with gold. Mariden had seen about 18 falls. They each were beautiful in their own way.

They accepted me into their group and allowed me to stay there. They told me that they had magic as well, but were not born with it. They practiced and trained to make themselves better; though they all agreed that with magic they had found a part of themselves that they had been missing. They all said that when they practiced and let it flow through them that they were whole. That was what brought them all together. They accepted me into their sisterhood. I became a sister to them and they were all sisters to me, even if not by blood. It was great for that time. I was with them for that winter, the spring, summer and fall. The next winter came and we were gathering berries for dinner that night. Haley and I were talking about the one boy in town that had taken a liking to her and we were being silly and planning what she might wear on her wedding day. That was when we heard the screams. Mariden and Domina were fighting four other witches. The other four were evil, their magic was more powerful though. Haley ran off, hiding but I stayed there. By the end of the fight Mariden and Domina were… gone. The other four appealed to my suppressed hate against Odieux. I went with them and didn't follow Haley. I should have followed Haley. They told me that they all wanted revenge on Odieux, just like me. They all had black hair, but their eyes were different. One had plain brown eyes, much like mine, but hers were darker; she was named Jessu. The other had light blue eyes that were devoid of any emotion, I learned early that she could kill anyone or anything with out feeling any remorse for them. I fear that if I had stayed with them any longer than I had… well, I was heading for that mentality. The blue eyed one was named, Gisela. The next one had the strangest eyes, they were almost a violet. Her name was Irene. The last, the leader of all of them, her eyes were almost black. You had to look so close to try and find where the middle of her eye was. She was named Isabel. They taught me the more advanced magic. Not necessarily good magic, but I know that it was definitely more advanced. I quickly became hateful, vengeful, cunning, manipulative and truthfully, emotionless. I became like them. They nicknamed me at one point the Assassin. It was because before they would raid somewhere they would send me in and I would 'take care of everyone'. They had me kill anyone there. It was because; they didn't like hand to hand combat or face to face. I never understood why but I quickly learned not to question it after the first time they hit me for asking a question.

So, me being their 'assassin', I killed many, but at that moment I didn't feel anything for anyone. I just saw my ultimate goal was to make King Hadford and his son Mailor hurt. I wanted them to suffer, for the trouble, pain and suffering they caused my people, my parents and me. That's all I saw. We moved our camp quite a bit because none of us at that time wanted me to be found. Finally, I met a boy, his light hair was like sunshine; his eyes were like the bright blue sky, so peaceful and calm, but always moving. He made me see sense in such a short time. He made me see that killing those people was wrong, that it wasn't right to kill anyone. He helped me find my humanity, compassion, kindness and my capacity to love again. His name was Alex. He was about four to five falls older than I was." At this tears were falling freely from Aura's eyes. She didn't sob, no sound left her mouth. They just ran down her cheeks like quiet rivers. Merlin closed his eyes as his own welled up. Arthur looked positively shaken.

"So, Alex became your servant?" Arthur asked, wondering how that was a good price to pay for someone helping you that much.

"Yes, let me finish my story Arthur. Always so impatient." Aura said teasing, smiling a bit through her tears. Arthur smiled and gestured for her to go on.

"Alex helped me see reason and with that reason I knew that with the group I entered I would never be free. He helped me. He gave me a berry that he knew that was poisonous but they didn't. They died in their sleep. I knew that if I just left and returned to my kingdom they would track me down or they would be hunted and my people would get hurt in the attempt to capture them. They would have ended up dead any way and Alex and I knew that. It was kinder with the berries. When they had fallen asleep, I left. I shed the clothing they gave me and I put on the clothes Alex gave me. We began our journey back to Amour. We became close friends fast. He's the only other one besides both of you that know all that went on during that period of time. I told him one night, around the fire he built that I wanted to repay him some how. He had helped me so much. He told me that I had helped when I got him out of his village. He had no family there, they had all died of a sickness, 3 winters before I got there, that was when he was 15. I told him that if he were to get to my kingdom that there would be no way for him to have a place to stay or have any money to spend. He didn't want to become a knight and truthfully, I wanted him close to me. I didn't want him going on quests or patrols. So, I proposed he be my servant. It was a job that ensured some money and a place to stay. He agreed and when I made it back I was 15 and it had been four winters I had been gone. Needless to say my parents were shocked when they saw me alive. I told Alex the version of the story I would be giving and he agreed to give the same version. Then life went on and picked up again. I studied magic and laws of the kingdom. Alex became even more of my best friend and he would eat dinner with me every night that I didn't eat with my parents. Alex and I saved each other in completely different ways. He was my rock. That is what happened when I say I was almost corrupted. It really wasn't magic that corrupted me either, it was the people around me, the choices I made and blinding myself with dark emotions, like hate. I had choices, but I didn't choose correctly."

"What happened to Haley?" Arthur asked, as Merlin leaned over and brought Aura's head to his shoulder as he held her to him.

"I don't know." Aura said, speaking with her head still on Merlin's shoulder and her arm now wrapped around his waist. "The last I heard of her she was in a kingdom in the south and she was a servant to an esteemed royal that was, third in line to the throne. I haven't seen her since then." Arthur nodded. Merlin kissed Aura's head and Arthur knew that his ideals were now thrown out the window. How in the world could he execute or banish his friends and more importantly, people who were ultimately good people. Arthur sighed.

"You both were always my two exceptions to everything." Arthur said, faking his exasperated tone. They both looked up at him.

"The ban on magic will be put in to be removed and each case tried individually. I am going to need someone to help me try the magic cases as well. They are also going to have to help gradually change the public's opinion. That's going to be a bit difficult."

"Well, I know of a few people who would be glad to take up the position." Merlin began while Arthur caught Aura's eye and smiled. "I know Gaius has knowledge of magic, and some of the Old Religion as well. I know he would be able to try the cases fairly."

"I don't want Gaius." Arthur said raising a dismissive hand. Merlin began naming off about four people he knew of before Arthur stopped him.

"You have named off at least four people that have magic, have been in Camelot and surely must know that there was a death sentence for practicing magic. Do you all want death sentences?" Arthur asked. Merlin grinned his lopsided grin and laughed, the first real laugh of the entire evening. Arthur joined in while Aura chuckled, shaking her head.

"Merlin I want you. I want you to be my Court Sorcerer once all is said and done. It will be done at the same time that the ban is lifted. If you accept." Arthur said, looking at Merlin. Merlin looked at Arthur in shock. Aura just sat there smiling, it was all she wanted for Merlin. She knew that Merlin was now at peace and he was being seen for all he was and every good deed he had done.

"I-Yes. Of course." Merlin said. Arthur smiled and they both stood up and embraced. Aura smiled as she watched them, both radiating happiness. Arthur then turned and hugged Aura.

"I am so sorry you had to go through all that." Arthur whispered.

"It doesn't matter now. It brought me here. I am sorry that we didn't tell you sooner."

"I understand though. You both are safe here now. That's all I ever wanted you to be."

"What?" Aura asked.

"All I ever wanted you to be was safe and happy. I am glad that I can hopefully provide half of that."

"You are providing that, and you have provided much more, Arthur." Aura said as she kissed his cheek. Arthur nodded.

They stared at each other and then Arthur's and Merlin's stomachs growled. They all laughed.

"Would you like to dine with me tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Of course." Merlin answered.

"We'd be honored." Aura said right after Merlin.

"I think _honored _would be going a bit far, Aura." Aura rolled her eyes.

"I can still have you thrown in the stocks, Merlin."

"As you wish, _sire_."

The laughter rang out in the hall as the trio headed for the dining hall. Aura was glad that this hadn't affected them too dramatically. She didn't know what Arthur was feeling right now, but she was glad that both Merlin and Arthur were still able to banter and laugh. She felt a peace come about her as Merlin and Arthur were discussing something completely frivolous. Something about which knight would beat who in a joust. Either Gwaine or Percival. She just mmmm'd and nodded in agreement whenever they asked something. She didn't know what in store for them now but she knew that without a doubt, Gwaine would win.


	31. Fighting Fit, you say?

**A/N: A little bit of a shortie, after I haven't posted to this story in so long. I am terribly sorry for the delay. I am trying to write a few more chapters so that I can update more often, but here is this one for y'all.**

**I hope you enjoy. Chapter 32 is going to be something else... with a bit of finding as well. *Spoilers! ***

**Hahaha... **

**Also, follow me on Tumblr! I am **_a-writers-moments Tumblr . com_

**Thank you so much for your support and kindness. I hope you enjoy.**

**Stay Creative,**

**Catori**

* * *

When Aura awoke the next day, she thought that everything that happened the night before was surreal. Aura stretched as she lie in her bed for a few minutes relishing in the warmth and softness. The silence was broken by a quiet knock on her door. Aura sighed as she got out of bed and went to the door, deciding that she wanted to open it for whoever was on the other side. She pulled on the handle to the door and there stood Merlin with his hands behind his back smiling at her.

"Good morning Merlin." Aura said as she chuckled at the way Merlin was holding himself. "What do you have behind your back?" Aura asked a suspicious tone creeping into her voice.

"Why that tone, Aura? It's not anything dangerous!"

"Not like the time you accidentally gave me the strange flower that had a knack for eating my garments or attempting to attack any living thing that came into the room?" Aura's smile spreading as Merlin's blush deepened.

"Well, that- was uh,- that was- just, well- one time!" Aura raised her eyebrows and Merlin sighed. He took the flowers from behind his back and presented them to her. "No strange flowers that are going to eat anyone. I got them from the garden, but don't tell Arthur that." Merlin whispered, as if Arthur would appear any moment.

"Oh, Merlin, they are beautiful! How did you know roses are my favorite flower?"

"You mentioned it once Mi'Lady." Merlin replied, a bit cheekily. Aura rolled her eyes and set the flowers down enveloping Merlin in a hug.

"Thank you so much, really, they are truly gorgeous." Aura whispered. She felt the lithe arms tighten around her.

"Not as beautiful or stunning as you are." Merlin whispered to Aura. He didn't give her anytime to deny the claim as he bent down to kiss her lips. Aura smiled into the kiss, slightly rolling her eyes. She dragged her arms so that they rest on Merlin's shoulders as she hugged him closer to her. When they parted they both were gasping for breath but had a glint in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Breakfast?" Merlin asked.

"Mmmm, yes, that would be lovely. Make sure to bring enough for two." She said a soft look on her face. Merlin quickly bent down to kiss her one more time before he was off and headed to the kitchen. While Merlin got breakfast for them both, Aura changed and brushed her hair deciding to leave it free flowing today then attempting to tame and style it. By the time Aura had finished brushing her hair, which was now down to her waist, Merlin was walked in with breakfast and a hungry looking Arthur behind him. Aura looked at him in disbelief as he followed Merlin in. Aura looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow and Merlin shrugged. Aura just shook her head.

"You need breakfast Arthur?" Arthur looked at Aura a bit sheepishly and nodded.

"I don't think he should get any of the sausage…" Merlin trailed off. "He's getting a bit thick around the middle."

"I am not fat!"

"But you aren't yet, sire. That's because I've kept the sausage away from you." Aura moved to sit at the table and pulled the plate closer to her and began eating a few grapes, shaking her head.

"I'm fighting fit!"

"Again, because the sausages have been kept away. You won't be if I let you have them."

"Merlin…" Arthur began to growl and Aura then pushed the tray back across the table, it screeching against the wood. It landed in between the both of them and near the edge.

"I am sure we have enough sausage to go around. Can we all please sit down and eat breakfast? Quite frankly, I am hungry." Both nodded and then sat down to eat. They ate in silence until the tray of food was gone and then Arthur looked at Aura.

"Your coronation is tomorrow." Arthur stated as Aura nodded in understanding. "You also get to choose your gown, Gwen will be making it as well."

"That's perfect Arthur."

"I also want to see you in my chambers after lunch, there are a few things I want to go over with you."

"Of course. That will be fine."

"I will need to see Merlin, as well." Arthur's tone a bit exasperated. "Before lunch." Merlin nodded but said nothing. "Ok then, if everyone's ok with that I will be taking my leave." Arthur then walked out of the room.

"Of course Arthur picks a time where he hasn't had any food and will be a complete prat."

"Merlin, do I really need to tell you behave?" Aura said, stifling a laugh.

"No. You do not." Merlin said as he slunk out of the room, rather sulkily. Aura laughed as she grabbed the tray and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Then she needed to be off to go visit Gwen. There was a dress to plan.


	32. Finding Alex

**A/N: Chapter 32... up and running!**

**Enjoy y'all!**

**Catori**

(_a-writers-moments_ on **Tumblr**)

* * *

"I love this pattern, it's not too extravagant." Gwen nodded and was surprised by the Princess' taste. Many time, princess' and queens' had wanted something that had a huge skirt, and was definitely eye catching. Aura wanted none of that even though it was what everyone was wearing.

"This Gwen, it's this one." Aura said her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"What color though, Mi' Lady?"

"Gwen, it's Aura, really. And which ever you think will look best on me. I trust your judgment."

"You want me to choose?" Aura nodded and Gwen looked back a bit shocked. No one of royal lineage had ever wanted her to choose the color. "I must go, but I know it will look great Gwen. I know it will. I also don't want to know what the color is. It is a surprise." Gwen nodded and Aura hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome!" Gwen called after her. Gwen then got started on the dress as she began pondering what color would look best on Aura.

Aura went over to the stables with a quiver and a bow. The quiver filled with arrows and asked one of the stable boys to fetch her horse for her. Her horse was walked over to her, the saddle already on her and Aura hopped on and road off. Merlin watched as Aura rode off, a tiny bit of worry etched into his face when thinking of Aura going alone but he dismissed that as being over protective.

She just needed to get away for a moment. She needed to go shoot something, anything. A tree would be just fine. She just wanted to practice her aim, polish up on her shooting skills and just let out some of the pent up anxiety she felt. With each release of the arrow from her bow she felt herself relaxing. Suddenly there were hooves in the forest and voices. Aura's eyes widened as she quickly got the arrows out of the tree and lead her horse away and hidden. She then hid behind a tree with bushes surrounding it. The voices came closer and Aura peaked around the tree. She saw a black dress with black hair and sharp features. There was a man and a woman. The man had short, dark brown hair and the woman long hair pulled up into a bun. The woman's dress was a moss green to match her eyes and the man's ensemble was blue, matching now, cold blue eyes. Aura's eyes widened in recognition when she realized her mother and father was riding with Morgana. There was a boy around her age, with rope around his wrists and tied to her fathers horse. The boys clothes were in rags and his blonde hair dirty but his eyes were as bright as ever.

"Alex." Aura whispered as she watched the three ride through and drag Alex along.

"Come on boy." Aura's father ordered Alex as he was tugged along. Aura watched as Alex looked up defiantly to her father as he was tugged by the rope that bound his hands. Aura quickly whispered a spell and sent it towards Alex. A little purple spark swirled around him that she knew smelled like roses and she knew Alex would know it was her. He continued to walk but saw the spark and looked around.

"What are you looking at?" Morgana now asked Alex and he shrugged.

"Stupid." Her mother said.

"We'll be able to dispose of him soon. As soon as he leads us to Aura." And then they were gone.

Aura waited a few moments and then hopped on her horse and rode off in the direction of Camelot. She needed to tell Arthur and Merlin immediately.

"Merlin!" Aura yelled running through the corridor to Gauis' chambers. "Merlin!" She ran in and saw the physician there standing over something bubbling. "Gauis, where is Merlin?" Aura panted out.

"He's in Arthur's bed chambers." Gauis said.

"That's right. Thank you Gauis!" Aura said, as she plowed off to Arthur's bed chambers in search of them. She stopped out side the door and pulled on the handle. She walked in to find Merlin and Arthur sitting there talking. They stopped as she walked into the room and saw how her dress had small tears and her hair was a mess.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, standing up and taking Aura into his arms. It was then that it all caught up with Aura and she began to cry. The tears flowing over as she slowly sunk down to the ground with Merlin's arms still around her.

"Alex… Oh God, Alex…" She cried into Merlin's tunic and Arthur's eyes widened fearing the worse.

"Is he…"Arthur trailed off. Aura shook her ehad.

"No. Morgana." At this Arthur stiffened and Merlin's eyes widened. "And my parents."

"Morgana has your parents and Alex?" Arthur asked and Merlin knew then.

"No, my parents are working with her. My mother called Alex stupid." Aura whimpered and the tears began to flow faster then before. "It's all my fault. If I had watched out for him better."

"It's not your fault Aura." Merlin said. "It's mine," he murmured into Aura's ear. "I knew that your parents were working with Morgana about a week ago, but I didn't know that they had Alex. You had to find out yourself."

"You knew?" Aura's voice small with the betrayal she was feeling from her parents and now with Merlin not telling her.

"Yes, I am so sorry Aura." Merlin said as he looked at her. She looked at him as if considering something and then leaned back into him, completely worn out.

"It's all right." Aura said as she nestled in Merlin's arms. Arthur walked over to her and put his arm around her back and Merlin's.

"Where were they headed?"

"North. I found them where I normally shoot." Arthur nodded and then went off. Merlin and Aura looked at each other.

"I need to go." Merlin said.

"I need to come with." Aura said tiredly.

"No, you need to rest. You will only get worse if you start using magic. You are tired already, using magic won't help any. It will only make you sick."

"I refuse to let you go where Morgana is without me." Aura said, getting up a bit unsteady and holding onto Merlin's arm. Her eyes tired and her body protesting.

"Aura…"

"No, I will not stand by while you go fight. I will either fight beside you and protect you or you will not go at all." Aura said. Merlin looked at Aura and nodded slowly.

"Make sure you wear your grandmothers' ring."

"I never leave without it."

Merlin then left to get ready and go find Arthur. Aura sagged against the wall and tears began to fall. Her own parents, with Morgana, trying to kill the ones she held precious to her.

"Oh, Alex, I will get you back and make sure you are safe." Aura whispered and hoped that Alex could hear it.

Aura steadied herself on her horse as she gripped the reins tightly. Her clothes were changed, dark pants stuffed into black leather boots. Her tunic was a blue and her gloves a black as well. Her hair was drawn away from her face and a sword sat on her right on her horse. A dagger was conveniently hidden in her boot and another was up her sleeve on her right hand. Arthur, Merlin and Aura set off towards the north to find Morgana and Aura's parents. They couldn't have gone far and they would be camping out at night, Merlin, Arthur and Aura would be traveling that night and would get close to them. They traveled all night until Merlin said he could smell a campfire smouldering. By this time it was dawn and the sun was peaking over the mountains. Aura had fallen asleep on her horse for a bit while they rode and Merlin kept her on there and guided her horse. Now they could begin to hear talking as they crept closer. Finally they heard the talking stop. Merlin, Arthur and Aura got off their horses and began to walk.

"_You mustn't use your magic in front of Morgana."_ Aura head in her mind, but it wasn't her voice. She looked around and saw Merlin staring at her. He shook his head slightly and she knew it was him. She nodded and went back to listening for anything. Suddenly, there was a sharp metal coldness at her throat and a hand around her waist, keeping her secured to the person behind her. She growled and then heard the voice behind her.

"Come now dear, growling is not something a princess should do."

"Mother?" Aura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you can join us right now. You know what the Pendragon's have done to anyone with magic." Arthur chose to look surprised and Aura was relieved that he did. "See? He didn't even know that you had magic. Come with us. You'll be safe." Aura's mother promised her and she closed her eyes. Merlin's heart beat in his chest as he realized that Aura could go with her mother and father and he would never see her again. Who would know what her personality might be after spending any time with them. Merlin's stomach dropped and his sword lowered just the tiniest.

"Oh, I see. Care about Aura do you, servant boy?" Aura's father now taunted. "You really thinks she loves you? Really could love someone like you? What can you provide?"

"Everything." Aura whispered as her eyes opened and they were gold.

"What was that?" Aura's mother said.

"He can give me everything, because I do love him. More than myself." Aura said this looking into Merlin's eyes. Merlin's eyes widened as the knife was taken off of Aura's neck and then thrown into the trunk of a tree. "Obviously, you can't understand that." Aura said, her voice like steel. Her mother and father looked at each other and Aura watched them, Merlin and Arthur behind her. Morgana then came walking up and Aura's mother and father backed away.

"Ah, dear little Aura. How are you doing?" Morgana asked. Aura just glared.

"Oh, is that the way it is?" Morgana said lightly but her eyes shown dangerously.

"It's what all of you have made it to be."

"Oh, well, let's clear that up quite quickly. For every action there is a reaction, I believe I have heard. The Pendragon's have killed our kind Aura. Innocent people. They deserve the fate of what happened to all those innocent people. All of them."

"Don't include Arthur in that. Just because he shares the same last name, does not mean that he holds the same beliefs. I am seeing that more clearly." Aura said, looking at her parents who had the same glint in their eyes as Morgana did.

"So, I guess you have chosen your side?" Morgana asked, the gold beginning to swirl in her eyes.

"Yes." Aura said. Aura's eyes glowed and a dust storm kicked up around them, blurring in front of them. Aura grabbed Merlin and Arthur and ran off to the right, using her magic to keep the dust storm going as she led them to a meadow near by. There, stood three horses, and Alex.

"Alex!"

"Aura! I knew you would come. I saw the spark." Alex said as Aura hugged him.

"We must hurry. They will be heading back here any moment." Arthur said as Merlin began making sure the saddles were OK. Aura nodded and cut the rope around Alex's wrists. She hopped onto a horse and pulled Alex on as well. Arthur and Merlin began galloping back towards Camelot. Morgana watched them as they rode away.

"Should we follow them?" Aura's father asked.

"No, Henry, we shall not."

"Why not?" Aura's mother questioned.

"All in good time Emmaline." Morgana stated as she began walking in the opposite direction. "All in good time."

When Merlin, Arthur, Aura and Alex finally made it back to Camelot Alex wasn't looking too well, and neither was Aura. It seemed that both their strength was fading and Aura's spell to make sure Alex felt no pain was difficult to keep up for hours on end. Her physical well being was suffering because of it, though Aura said that it wasn't and she was fine. They immediately took Alex to Gauis who gave him pain medicine and began examining him for any substantial wounds. Aura swayed slightly before she leaned against the wall and laid her head there. Merlin walked over to her and put his arms around her to steady her. She automatically rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Aura, you need to go to bed. Your coronation is tomorrow, unless you want it to be moved."

"No, everyone worked so hard today in preparation for the event tomorrow. I will retire now so I can get up. I don't want anyone disappointed." Aura smiled softly. She looked over at Alex and saw that he was asleep on a cot.

"He will be asleep for quite sometime. His body needs the rest." Gauis assured them. "You can go to bed. He will be safe here." Aura nodded again and Merlin began leading her out of the room. He got her to her chambers and she changed into one of her night gowns and fell into bed. Merlin was about to leave, after blowing the candle out, when he heard Aura call for him.

"Will you stay tonight?" Aura asked, her voice soft and vulnerable. Merlin nodded and slipped into bed and wrapped Aura in his arms.

"Whatever happens Aura, I will protect you."

"And I you, my love." Aura murmured, falling asleep quite quickly. Merlin followed quickly after, each relaxed in the other's presence and embrace.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in about a week... Did anyone hear about Benedict Cumberbatch NOT winning the Golden Globe he was up for? If you feel he was cheated, don't feel alone, I feel that way too. I started yelling at the TV... So, yeah. Mini-Not-Related-To-Merlin-Rant over. Just know you aren't alone, if you are in the Sherlock Fandom and are reading this...**

**Stay Creative!**

**Catori**


	33. A Coronation for the New Age

Morning came with a knock on the door and a soft voice floating through asking if Aura was up yet. Aura snuggled in closer to Merlin and told them that she would be up and ready in about 30 minutes. She heard footsteps walking away and burrowed deeper into his arms. She sighed as she squeezed him in closer to her, relishing in the warmth that was underneath the covers and how soft the blankets were.

"Merlin, we must get up." Aura said poking Merlin in the stomach.

"No. Few… more… minutes…" Merlin grumbled. Aura chuckled and nodded. Merlin tightened his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Thank you." Aura murmured to Merlin.

"What for?" Merlin said, looking puzzled at Aura's words.

"For being with me, supporting me, guiding me, just being here for me and being so understanding."

"Aura, I would do that even if you didn't have a title attached to your name. I love _you_."

"I know. That's what I'm thanking you for."

"Oh, Aura…" Merlin said trailing off as he leaned Aura's head up and kissed her softly. "I will always be here for you, mind, body and soul. Always." Aura nodded. A knock then came to the door.

"Aura, you must get up! The coronation is in just a few hours and Arthur is running around like a madman. He's being completely difficult and we need to set Merlin on him." Aura heard Gwen's voice float through the room. Aura chuckled as she got out of bed and Merlin opened the door.

"'Set Merlin on him?'" Merlin asked. Gwen nodded her face serious. Merlin looked and just shook his head.

"I must go, my love." Merlin said, crossing over to Aura and kissing her softly. Aura nodded as Gwen began laying out her dress, wrapped so no one would see. Merlin walked out of the room and Aura heard shouting at the end of the hall that sounded suspiciously like some one saying "There you are clotpole!" Aura just shook her head and walked over to Gwen.

"So, let's have a look at this spectacular dress." Aura said as her eyes lit up and excitement poured out. Gwen unzipped the dress and Aura gasped.

* * *

"Merlin! There you are clotpole!"

"Sire?" Merlin asked as Arthur came towards him.

"The garland was hung wrong so I had to show the servants how it was done." Merlin looked at Arthur with a flower on his ear. Merlin nodded.

"I see. Would you like to go get ready for the coronation?" Arthur nodded and the two set off.

* * *

Merlin was adjusting the cape on Arthur's shoulders while Arthur stood and watched Merlin do so.

"I have made many mistakes in my life Merlin." Merlin looked at Arthur questioningly but continued to fix Arthur's ensemble. "Many things I regret in my life, and many were not my choices or beliefs. There are three things though, that I have no regret about."

"Sire?" Merlin asked as he fixed the fastening on Arthur's chainmail.

"The first is allowing magic to be legal again." Arthur felt the hands fixing the chainmail stop and Merlin stood up. "The second is making Aura Crowned Princess to Camelot. The third, is thinking a bit in the future…" Arthur trailed off as Merlin attempted to understand where this was going. "The third is giving permission, to my friend, my best friend, to marry someone who is my sister in everyway but blood."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, startled and surprised.

"I know you have thought about it. I just wanted you to know that as your friend, you have my blessing to marry Aura. Though it was unlikely you would have asked me, I have saved you the trouble."

"Arthur… I…" Arthur raised his eye brow as Merlin stuttered away. "I- Thank you." Merlin said, conviction showing in his eyes. "From a friend." He added. Arthur held out his hand and Merlin clasped his hand right below Arthur's elbow. Arthur did the same and shook. Merlin's smile as Arthur and he walked out of the Royal bed chambers could have illuminated the darkest night. Arthur's face was content and some how he knew he was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Aura was supposed to walk in just a few moments and Merlin didn't understand why he was so nervous. He stood next to Gauis and Gwen as he fidgeted a bit, anxious with the wait. Gwen looked over at him as the doors began to open and whispered, "Stop fidgeting."

Merlin watched as Aura walked in. People who she walked by bowed and all he could see was her head. It looked like her hair was tamed in curls and an amethyst stone head piece hanging across her forehead. Her eyes were lined in black that faded out to a deep purple in the outer corners of her eyes. Her lips were natural. When she finally walked past Merlin she turned slightly and smiled and Merlin was in awe at how beautiful she was. A deep purple gown adorned her body. The sleeves clinging to her arms with a rounded neck. The fabric had a golden tinge to it and fell to the floor flowing with every step she took. The gown wasn't big or poufy like other royals had worn. Aura's gown looked similar to her regular gown with the exception of the shimmering golden purple train that followed her. Her necklace was a purple stone on a golden chain and her eyes sparkled as they met Merlin's. Merlin watched in silent awe as Aura walked to the steps, picked up her dress and clasped Arthur's hand as he helped her up the steps. She knelt in front of Geoffrey on a pillow and her hands clasped in front of her with her head bowed. Arthur stood off to the right side, holding a crown that was recently made for the occasion. It was a golden crown with red jewels representing the Pendragons.

"Aura Ekanta Damours, Princess of Amour, do you solemnly swear to assist Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot in any decisions that he might have to make?"

"I do." Aura's quiet voice rang out in the silent room.

"Do you swear, that if in the event, that King Arthur were to perish or be unable to fulfill his duties as King you would take over and assume the throne?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded serene and powerful.

"Do you swear to hold the principals of the Pendragons, and the Knight's Honor Code and to rule with these morals?"

"I do."

Geoffrey motioned for Arthur to give him the crown. Arthur placed the crown in Geoffrey's hands and then stood back again.

"I now announce, Aura Ekanta Damours, Princess of Camelot and Amour." Geoffrey then moved away and allowed Arthur to help her up and they both stood facing the crowd, clasping hands. The cheering was deafening, but no one could compare to the joy, happiness and love, Merlin's face showed as Aura stood up there as proud as ever, looking on her new subjects.


	34. What Was Different About Me?

The gathering that was thrown for Aura's coronation lasted into a good portion of the night and included Arthur and most of the knights getting a bit too light headed and heading off to their chambers. Aura headed off to her chambers as Merlin was helping Gwaine to his room, just to make sure he didn't get lost or end up passed out on the floor somewhere. Merlin finally returned to her room and shut the door behind him as Aura was brushing her hair out. It was somewhat knotted and tangled after being styled for the special events of that day. Merlin just leaned back on the door and watched her as she prepared for bed. She was comfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of the dark haired man in the room. Aura had already changed into a midnight blue night gown and slivery blue slippers adorned her feet. She looked at Merlin and watched him. His face was indescribable.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Aura asked and Merlin smiled.

"I love you, you know that." Merlin said, his eyes shown as he walked to her. Aura held out her hands and Merlin grasped them in his.

"I do know that. Quite well for a fact and I am very certain that I love you as well." Aura said. "I never thought that I would hear someone say that to me either."

"What?"

"I never thought that someone I love so dearly could love me." Aura said. "I never really imagined it." She confessed as Merlin's arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace.

"You never thought someone might say 'I love you'?" Merlin asked, astonished.

"Yes, I always thought I would end up alone. No one could ever understand the life I lead, unless they were royal as well, but I never wanted someone like that. They were all pompous, and arrogant. None of them peaked my interest."

"What was different about me?" Merlin asked, not wanting to detract from the fact that Aura was now Crowned Princess of Camelot but was curious.

"I can't explain it Merlin. I just became taken with you; every part of you. You are a beautiful human being and I can't explain how lucky or grateful I am to be in your arms right now." Aura smiled at how she sounded but brushed it off. Merlin would understand.

"You looked so lovely today." Merlin whispered. "I am so proud of you." Aura looked up at him and smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Merlin." Merlin bent down and captured Aura's lips in a chaste kiss. Soft and sweet as he held her to him. They sat up for the next few hours just talking, watching the night waste away.

* * *

**A/N: You'll have to forgive me for the delay... there will also be another delay after this chapter. I need to write and edit the next few chapters and the next chapters I want a LOT longer... :)**

**Thank you so much for your patience, and understanding. Please review! I love hearing from you guys! Makes my day sweeter when you do. :)**

**Stay Creative!**

**Catori**


End file.
